


Lotus

by MissMarquin



Series: Of War and Machinations [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-- Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humans, Like Im warning you itll take forever for these two to get together, Non-Canon Relationship, Politics, Rin/Sess - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, Youkai, real slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarquin/pseuds/MissMarquin
Summary: All Rin has ever wanted was to prove that she was more than 'just human'. With the humans rising against the youkai empire with their new powerful weapons, can she prove to them that she's truly extraordinary? AU Inspired LOOSELY by Mulan and Princess Mononoke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a bit of a crazy one, but roll with me here. 
> 
> Family.  
> Love.  
> War.  
> Betrayal. 
> 
> Lotus has it all, and I can't fucking wait to show it to you. 
> 
> Not Beta-read, but accepting applications. ;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a girl lost and found. 
> 
> \---
> 
> She stood there for a moment, frustrated and angry. They weren’t new words; she had heard them since she was a child. As the years passed , the words had cut deeper and deeper. E ventually she old enough to fully understand what her father had risked upon bringing her home . What he had risked, claiming her as his own.
> 
> It wasn’t her fault that she had been born human.
> 
> And often, she wished that she hadn’t been. Father had raised her as his own blood, not caring. She loved him and Mother so dearly, but things were difficult, oh so difficult. All the love in the world couldn’t destroy prejudice.

** One **

 

_ The destruction was far worse than he could have ever feared.  _

_ He took pride in being calm and collected most of the time, keeping a cool head. But he could feel the beast rising  with in him, ready to burst from his chest in a violent fit of rage. His hand clenched tightly, trying to calm the blood boiling in his veins.  _

_ His wolves had no self-control. They had attacked and pillaged this village, killing all who had resisted. And his humans had resisted, that he could certainly see.  _

_ He stood in the aftermath of Kiso-cho , taking in the smoldering buildings as the smoke burned his nose. Death surrounded him.  _

_This wasn’t what Kouga ha d wanted. He had loved this quaint, little place. These were his people;  they  lived in his lands,  even if they were  human. They had paid their taxes and in turn he protected them. The thought turned sour in his gut—some protector he was. He would never have condoned this.  _

__ _ “Lord Kouga,” said a voice from behind him. _

__ _“Ginta,” he responded almost immediately. He didn’t turn to face him though , instead rubbing at his nose to stop the itching._

_"_ _We’ve rounded up the ro gu es, M’lord,” he said to him.  _

__ _Kouga nodded. “Thank you.” He wasn’t an evil person and perhaps that was his flaw. His wolves had made mistakes;  what were rules, if there wasn’t someone to break them? His soft, understanding heart had been lenient, only banishing them. But  oh, how the regret filled him. What was the human phrase? The one about hindsight  being perfect vision? He let out a heavy sigh as he considered the thought . “And the humans?”_

_ “I haven’t found any alive, but it’s hard to tell. Through the smoke and blood, I can’t smell a damn thing right now.” Ginta paused, hesitating. “The rogues, sir?”_ __

_ Kouga nodded again. “You know what I will ask; I leave them to you.”  The words felt sour in his mouth.  He tried to keep the emotion from his face, forcing his tone into hardened steel. It wasn’t easy. Many of these men he had known for a long time, decades even.  _

_ Curse his soft heart.  _

_ “I will continue to look around,” he  finished with a resigned sigh . _

_ “M’lord, you don’t have to—” _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous.” Kouga waved a dismissive hand at him. Ginta regarded him for a moment before bowing and heading back the way he had come. Kouga turned his attention back to the scene before him, the weight of responsibility pressing on him. His gut twisted at the sight  of the poor, pitiful village. He forced himself to walk towards it, charred twigs and stones crunching under his feet.  _

_ He had all but led his men to slaughter them. _

_ He paused short of a woman sprawled across th e ground, barely out of her hut, her kimono pulled open and askew. She was marred by deep gashes across her gut, her lifeless eyes stretched skyward. He regarded her sadly for a long moment before kneeling and reaching out to close her eyes. Her skin was cold underneath his fingert ips as they slipped lower, pulling the neckline of her kimono shut. _

_ There was a shuffle to his left and  he paused , his hand hovering over the  burnt silk . A whimper floated through the air and his ears twitched, his head whipping towards it. He saw nothing, save for a few potato sacks and a large stack of firewood against a storage shed. He lifted his nose slowly to sniff at the air, but only caught the metallic smell of blood and ashy smoke. He left the woman to investigate . A sack twitched the tiniest bit and his arm whipped out with blazing speed to pull it away. _

_ A little girl cowered there beneath him, arms held over her head as she trembled in a bent over lump. Sobs wracked her body and the salty scent of her tears assaulted his nose. He paused, unsure what to do. It wasn’t often that he came across human children, let alone crying ones.  He was entirely out of his element. _

_ Finally, he knelt beside her, trying to be as gentle as  possible . “Hey there,”  Kouga soothed. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She flinched, afraid and  there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she knew exactly what he was. He  knew what she expected from him and it left an ill taste in his mouth. He hesitated before grasping her arm softly. _

_ The girl  started, darting  from him with surprising speed, barely slipping through his fingertips. She didn’t make it far though, stopping dead as she stared at the woman on the ground. He watched as she fell to the ground beside her, trying to shake the woman awake and then letting out a pitiful cry when she didn’t move.  _

_ Kouga watched as the child screamed and cried and poured out her heart , realizing that the  woman must have been her mother. He took the m oment to kneel beside her again and this time she was too distraught to flinch. “Girl,” he said softly. She turned her gaze towards him, her eyes wet and red. “Don’t c ry-- child, please.” _

_ She gained some of her sense back, trembling as she regarded him. He couldn’t blame her ; she  had seen what his men had done to her village. With great hesitance, he pressed a thumb against her cheek to rub away the tears, being mindful of his claws. Instinctually, she must have realized that he meant no harm and she leaned into the touch. _

_ Without a second thought, he picked the little girl up, cradling her close to his chest as he stood.  _

_ Her  sobs quieted, leaving only silent tears trailing down her face. The girl was in immense shock. She either didn’t care what was happening or didn’t understand. Kouga pitied her. His  wolves had done this. It was his fault that her family had been ripped from her. He should have killed them outright.  _

_ Betrayal held a steep price and his heart had been far too soft. His hesitation had orphaned this poor girl.  _

_ He turned and walked from the ruins, ready to wash the scene from his mind. The girl remained quiet, sinking into his arms and steady pace. He found Ginta on the edge of the village, his fingers and face stained with fresh blood. A confused expression flashed across his features, his head cocked to the side as he regarded the girl , as he licked his claws clean . Kouga glared at him in warning, daring him to ask._ __

_ Ginta didn’t, opting to remain curious. _

_ “There is a woman who lay dead, back in the town. Bury her.”  _

_ Ginta nodded without question, taking his leave once more. Kouga looked down at the girl tucked into his chest, surprised to find her watching him. She regarded him with large brown eyes, hollow and sad. Unfeeling, almost. Shocked and full of despair. His heart clenched painfully.  _

_ “Come on girl,” he finally said, placing a comforting hand on her head. “I’ll take care of you.” _

 

\---------

 

_ Clang! _

“Ha!” the woman yelled, slashing out with her swor d. Metal met metal and sparks flew . She jumped back, smirking at her opponent. Rin couldn’t help it. He was giving her a good spar, but she could easily tip this into her favor. It was fun to watch him squirm with annoyance, rage creeping slowly into his stance. She almost tutted at that; men were  _ so _ testy. 

The man growled back at her,  the sound bubbling up from  the back of his throat. For a moment, she remembered h ow inhuman he was, how easy it w ould be  for  him to crush her throat  beneath his claws . But she knew that he couldn’t and the  thought left her, replaced with the desire to beat him into the ground. The danger of it spurred her on and she easily rose to the challenge. 

Even if he wasn’t human, men were still men—fickle, fickle creatures.

_ Especially _ youkai. They held their pride far too close to their heart.

She slashed at him again and he dodged, falling sharply to the left before swinging  her blade back  around. His sword flew wildly over his head and she smacked it away with her own, barely catching it. She grunted with the effort; he had the advantage of pure strength. That had been a close call, but he didn’t need to know that.

_ Don’t let him see you slip! _ She could see the smirk on her father’s lips, the words falling easily from them, spurring her into action.

“Too slow,” she taunted instead. He br istled at the comment, causing her  mouth to twist into a sardonic smile . The had beast risen in him, just as she had anticipated. The angrier he became, the more he would slip up. He growled again, quickening his steps. He was fast in comparison to her , but only average as far as youkai were concerned. What he lacked in speed however, he made up in form. His sword technique was damn near perfect and she admired the fluidity of his motions.

Too bad his personality left little to be desired. 

His sword fell low as he swung at her feet, and she jumped into the air, kicking over her shoulder in an impressive flip. It was a frivolous show of skill, but she couldn’t help herself. Showing off was entertaining, especially in front of arrogant and pompous idiots. Daintily, she curtsied sarcastically before holding her sword up in a poised grip . 

The man didn’t waste any time, feinting to the left, trying to catch her off guard. He was sloppy though, his eyes giving away his intentions and she followed him , instead of falli ng for the bait. Whirling around , she smacked the flat of her blade against his heels. Rin knew that it wouldn’t hurt, but it did surprise him and he staggered the tiniest bit. 

His eyes burned red with embarrassment and anger as he whipped around, his breathing hitched and slightly ragged. 

Rin regarded him in their pregnant pause. She supposed that he was handsome enough, his silky hair pulled into a high ponytail. His face was square and angled, but his eyes held contempt for what she was.  That was the issue—it mattered not if he was youkai or human, this was her household. She demanded a certain amount of respect.

Rin was used to prejudice, having lived with it her whole life.

She tapped her blade against the ground lightly, taunting him. He fell for it, darting out. She danced around to his right,  faster than before and surprisingly strong. He r height had its disadvantage though, and her lankiness made her more of a target than someone more petite. 

Lightning fast, he struck out and drew first blood. 

Rin stopped dead, glancing at her bicep where a thin, red line was beginning to well up. She frowned, disappointed at herself. She had gotten nicked because she insisted on toying with him. 

_ Another scar _ ,  she mused. She rolled her shoulders in a shrug.  _ One more isn’t a big deal. You aren’t weak! _

She snapped from her thoughts with renewed ferocity and slice d at him with a dizzying set of  moves. He did his best to follow her steps and met her sword with his. Sparks flew as he rolled his blade to the left, hers glancing off it with a squeal. She stumbled slightly and he smirked, taking the opportunity to smack the flat of his blade against her bum.

Rin seethed as she faltered, eyeing him carefully through a narrowed gaze. She  knew that he coul d smell the anger rolling off her. Smacking her behind had been childish and this tirade was becoming tiring. 

He made the next move, darting to the right. She threw off his blow like it was nothing, smirking at his shocked expression. Seeing an opening, she stuck her leg out in front of him. The man pitched forward, falling straight to the ground as he tripped over her foot . His sword clattered against the tile of the courtyard loudly. 

Knowing that the match was done, a  wide smile burst onto her face, followed by raucous laughter as she watched as he righted himself .

He snapped his attention back to her, his eyes glowing dangerously red in anger. “ _ My Lady _ _,_ ” he spat sarcastically, “you dare mock me?” But his outburst only caused Rin to laugh even harder. The red tint faded from his gaze, his anger replaced with irritation. “That was a dirty move, girl,” he continued in a clipped tone.

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I told you to move faster.” 

“You  _ humans _ always fail to know your place.” He spat the word like it was poison in his mouth.

Rin immediately sobered up, regarding him with an icy glare. “Lord Hideki, I do believe that it is  you who failed to remember his place. This is my home—”

“That does not change the fact that you are nothing but a human child—”

“You started this tryst with an insult , like a  _ child _ .”

He glared back at her as he picked up his sword. He sheathed it and stuck the weapon haphazardly through the belt around his hips. Regarding her once more with barely concealed contempt, he said, “You are a lucky girl. I would have  put you out of your misery instead of bringing you here.” And with that, he turned on his heel and left her. 

She stood there for a moment, frustrated and angry. They weren’t new words; she had heard them since she was a child. As the years passed , the  words had cut deeper and deeper. E ventually  she  old enough to fully understand what her father had risked upon bringing her home . What he had risked, claiming her as his own.

It wasn’t her fault that she had been born human.

And often, she wished that she hadn’t been. Father had raised her as his own blood, not caring. She loved him and Mother so dearly, but things were difficult, oh so difficult.  All the love in the world couldn’t destroy  prejudice.

“Rin,” a voice said from behind her. 

She winced slightly. “Father.”  Judging by his clipped tone, he had been there for  _ quite _ a  while, and if she had known , she wouldn’t have tormented the Lord so thoroughly. Gossip spread through the court like wildfire and she already had a less than stellar reputation. Curse her dull, human senses.

Kouga moved to stand beside her and she spared him a careful glance. He looked the same as he always had, with tanned skin and a youthful face. His black hair was cropped close to his head and his blue eyes glittered with amusement. Even as she grew older, he would always look the same. 

“Daughter, what am I to do with you?” he sighed dramatically , pressing his fingers against his forehead . “You keep scaring them away.”

Rin rolled her eyes, knowing that he wasn’t  truly angry. Annoyed perhaps, but not angry. “I didn’t scare him away,” she sniffed. “He picked a fight with me and I won. If he can’t handle me, then he doesn’t deserve me.” Besides, the man was an absolute buffoon. She’d end up killing him long before a wedding actually happened. 

Kouga let a smile spread across his face. “You certainly have your spunk,” he said tiredly. Silence stretched over them awkwardly and she sheathed her sword, rubbing her thumb along the hilt nervously. “You did very well,” he finally finished.

Rin beamed with pride at his compliment . “He was so slow.”

“You are fast.”

Rin smiled and nudged her father’s arm. “And whose fault is that? If only I could kick up tornadoes just by running.”

“But you  can’t ,” he reminded her with a frown. She frowned too, a line creasing her forehead. He took her hands lightly in his. “Rin,” he said softly, “You do realize that that is  _ why _ I am doing this, right?”

She hesitated before nodding. She tried to tell herself that being  paraded around in front of potential husbands didn’t bother her. Her fath er only wanted the best for her, but  the older she became, the harder it was to protect her. “That doesn’t change the fact that he was an arrogant bastard—”

“Language,” he chided, but smiled nonetheless. “Your m other would hang me by the neck, if she heard you speaking like that.”

“She would have  to hang Ginta-san then, not you,” she joked, but he didn’t retort with a snappy comeback. She sighed and continued with, “Father, she expects me to be this dainty woman that I’m not. I grew up chasing bugs and rolling around in the mud with Shippou-kun. I’m  proud of who I am.  My husband  must accept that . I refuse to be just  some _human_ .”

“Is that what he said to you?” he asked quietly.

“No,” she spat. “He told me that I smelled like rotting meat. I then told him that he smelled like a wet dog.” He hadn’t, but dog youkai took their scent  very seriously. Lord Hideki had lunged for her the moment the words had left her mouth. She didn't regret it one bit.

“Rin! He is the son of the second cousin  to the Emperor—”

“Good, then! He can go off and marry some spoiled princess instead.” She watched as her father let out a long sigh , massaging  his temple like he had just gained a massive headache. “Is it true?” she asked.

“Is what true?”

“The whole thing about rotten meat and—”

“Gods , Rin, you don’t smell bad,” her father interrupted, but she shot him a completely unconvinced look. Finally , he sighed and concluded with, “You  do have a musky scent about you, though.”

“So , I do stink!” she said with an appalled grimace, risking a sniff under her arm. She smelled sweaty but…

Her father laughed at that. “You  _ also _ smell like the earth and rain, and that lavender soap that you so love to use,” he said, reaching out to smooth her hair. He brushed her bangs back from her forehead and leaned forward to place a kiss on her brow. Rin leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Even  as an adult , her father never failed to comfort her. “No matter what anyone says Rin, you are my daughter. Never forget that.” He pulled away and squeezed her shoulder. “Now, I’m certain that your mother is looking for you. It’s past the noon candle mark.”

Rin’s face twisted into horror. “What? Oh Gods, she’s going to kill me—” Her father’s laugh cut her off and she groaned dramatically, dragging a hand down her face. “It’s not funny!”

He offered her his arm. “We’ll tell her that you were with me. It’ll cushion the blow slightly.”

Rin grunted, but stuck her arm through his anyway and together they walked towards the castle. She almost thanked him , like so many times before, but decided against it. It wasn’t something that he liked to hear, and it wasn’t quite appropriate. No matter how many times she thought about it, or thanked the Gods that he had found her, she knew that words could never convey how much he truly meant to her. But he would only remind her that he loved her, saying that there wasn’t anything to thank him for. 

So instead, she just squeezed him arm tightly and thanked the Gods silently.

 

\-------

 

Ayame watched her tea with disdain, her brow crinkling. Yukiko, her most trusted maidservant, had often told her that it made her look old. But she couldn’t help it, nor could she help the small sigh that escaped her lips. As of late, she certainly felt her age, even if she wasn’t ready to look it. She watched as Yukiko opened her lips to say something, before changing her  mind. Instead, she offered to add sugar to her tea. 

“I just don’t understand it,” she muttered. “She is so beautiful, especially for a human. How hard could it be to attract a husband?”

“I would kindly remind you were not that different, milady. As I recall, you had quite the stubborn temper…” Ayame glared at Yukiko, but the older woman smiled back widely. Ayame sighed at the thought. The woman was right—she had been more than a handful when she was young. Most men hadn’t been able to handle her fiery personality, something she  wasn’t pleased to see Rin inherit. 

Still, they had managed.

“I don’t think that her beauty is the problem,” Yukiko continued. She spooned a bit of sugar into the tea, stirring it gently before handing it back. “Surely you have noticed that she takes after your dear husband.”

Ayame smiled wryly at that, thinking exactly the opposite. As a child, Rin had been quiet and reserved. It had taken a few years for the girl to break out of h er shell. She supposed that the  result  _ could _ be blamed on her husband though, and Shippou-kun as well. She instantly thought of a certain time that the dreaded fox had taken Rin rabbit-hunting in the Dreadwyld—she had come home covered in mud and missing a front tooth. Thankfully, it had been a child’s tooth, because she wasn’t sure what she would have done to get around that.

But despite her adventurous upbringing, the girl h ad grown into a wonderful woman and she truly loved her. The night Kouga had brought her home, she had been less than enthused. Now, she couldn’t imagine a life without Rin’s infectious grin.

Perhaps that’s why she put up with the girl’s less desirable qualities. 

“I don’t  know  why I ever entertained my dear husband’s wish to school her in the sword. She is a lady, not a soldier.”  Her  brow creased with her ever growing frown. 

She rarely argued with her husband, but they had fought endlessly about it when Rin had grown old enough. Ayame had seen no point in teaching her such a thing, but Kouga had insisted that it was necessary. It had taken him a long tim e to convince her, and even now-- more than a decade later, she regretted it. Damn her husband and his highly persuasive ways.

“I’m sure that he thought she needed protection,” Yukiko offered. She took a small cloth and wiped down the table, picking up small spots of tea.

“We can protect her,” Ayame said haughtily. This wasn’t a new conversation.

“Not forever, milady. You and I both know that she gets into enough trouble to last her four lifetimes.” 

“And then some,” Ayame conceded. Rin attracted trouble. Sometimes, it seemed like she went out of her way to cause mischief. She immediately thought of Shippou-kun, his youthful face popping into her head. Her lips turned into a sour frown. “In any case, you are right Yukiko,” she said, taking a sip of her tea. “Still, wouldn’t it be nice for her to actually  _ try _ and work with us?”

“I do believe that this time, she did.” Ayame snorted and her handmaiden looked up from the table. She folded her cloth neatly and set it aside. “Well, she  _ did _ engage the man on a walk. That’s certainly new.”

“And it ended in a brawl,” Ayame replied dryly.

“He told me that I stink,” said a new voice from the door. Rin entered the room, sliding the  shoji closed  behind her. She had washed her face and neck, before changing into a kimono of orange silk. Yellow cranes were embroidered along it in an intricate pattern. Her obi was a bright green that complimented it well, and her hair was piled on top of her head, caught with a comb. Ayame silently approved, her lips twitching into a soft smile. Much,  _ much _ better.

“Or,” Rin continued, “More specifically, that ‘while I was alluring in the feminine aspect, he found it hard to ignore the rotten stench that my human flesh gave off’.” She wrinkled her nose as she took a seat next to her mother.

“And so , you pulled a sword on him?” her mother asked, affronted. 

“Of course , not.” Rin sounded entirely offended. “I told him that I didn’t like the way that he smelled either. He was the one that pulled a sword on me.” Her mouth twisted into a sly grin and she winked at Yukiko. “A lady must defend her honor, you know.”

“Words that your father no doubt taught you,” Ayame said with disapproval. And she had no doubt that her husband was highly amused by the whole thing. She had been pleased when Rin walked into the room, but her mood  deflated  the more that her daughter  spoke . Rin noticed, her smile faltering before slipping from her face. 

Yukiko took advantage of the tension and knelt by the table to pour the girl a cup of tea. Before she could spoon anything into the cup, Ayame leaned forward to pluck the cup from her hand. “Really, Rin,” she chastised. “You  _ cannot _ keep acting like this.” She dropped three spoons of sugar into the cup—exactly the way that her daughter liked it—before stirring gently. She held it out to Rin, who took it, unable to meet her gaze. 

Ayame sighed and sat back. “I wonder if you truly understand how important this is?”

That made Rin look to her. “Of course I do! I—” She stopped herself and let out a long breath. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking that I don’t want to settle down.”

“Then why do you continue to send these men away? Rin, you are making it very diffi cult for me to  believe you.”

Rin stared at her tea for a long moment before she answered. “I will only marry a man who respects me.”

Ayame was baffled by this. Many people respected Rin, even admired her; she had seen it personally. “Daughter, there are plenty of men who think of you as such. You’ve turned every single one of them away.”

But Rin only smiled sadly at her. “No Mother, they respect you and Father. They are only being formal to me.” She met Ayame’s gaze again, a fierceness in her eyes so different than the sadness that had been there only moments before. “I want to be respected for  _ me _ , in all my human glory.” 

Ayame understood better than her daughter would have thought. As Yukiko had so eloquently reminded her earlier, she had been blessed with a harsh temperament that most men had disliked. The difference between her and her daughter though, was that Ayame had come to realize that she would have to make sacrifices to secure her future. Only then, was she lucky enough to meet Kouga.

“That… is a lot to ask,” she finally said. 

Rin sighed. “I know.” There was that bitter smile on her face again, making her seem far older than she was. “This is the one thing that I  ask for. I am your humble daughter and I will br ing honor to this family, but  it must be in my own way.” 

Ayame reached over to brush her daughter’s bangs from her brow. “I believe that I owe you some motherly advice,” she said, leaning forward to cup her cheek gently. “As women, this is something that we must deal with, human and youkai alike. We must find the strength to settle with what we can, but you do not have all the time in the world, like I did.” 

“Beause I’m human.”

Ayame smiled sadly at that. “I was fortunate enough to be paired with such a wonderful man. I will try to do the same for you.”

“Mother, tell me about how you and father met.”

One of her daughter's favorite stories as a child. Rin preferred the way that her husband told it, having often asked for it as a bedtime story until she was almost thirteen. Ayame smiled at the small memory. It was far rarer for the girl to ask for  her version. 

“Well, I was a tad older than you and maybe not as wise.” Rin smiled at that and leaned her head against Ayame’s shoulder. “There had been four different arrangements alr eady. One died in The Great War and another ran off with a different woman.” She paused and sniffed at that, still offended. “The other two had decided that my temper was a force to be reckoned with. My parents had just about given up on me, I think.”  _ That  _ was a bit of an exaggeration, but there was nothing wrong with  a little bit of flourish.

“Anyway, they doubled my dowry to draw more men into interest. It didn’t work one bit. Men claim that we women are gossipers, but I’ll tell you, their lips are just as loose.  Apparently, I had a reputation.” At this, Rin grinned slyly at her. 

“The Great War had just ended and many  soldiers  were making their way back home. Your father and I met as children and had grown up acquaintances. I was surprised that my parents reached out to him when he came back to these lands. I hadn’t seen him in decades.” She pursed her lips slightly. “I remember that lunch like it was yesterday.” 

“And it went well?” Rin asked, her voice already hitched with amusement. 

“Ah, dear child, you know how this story goes.”

“Yes, but it’s  _ so _ much better to hear it from one of you."

“Hm, I suppose,” Ayame drawled, teasing. “Your father would only talk about the war, since that was all he had seen for over a decade. It was exhausting. Really, why did he think it was appropriate to try and woo a woman with tales of blood and gore? Did he think I would be impressed by how many men he had killed?”

Rin laughed. “Probably. He’s a man; isn’t that what they talk about?”

“With other men!” Ayame exclaimed. “In any case, the lunch went dismally and I was so offended , that I wound up throwing my lemonade in his face, telling him to leave afterwards. I remember thinking, ‘Good Gods, this is  exactly why I had disliked him as a child.”

“And then what happened?” Rin prodded. 

“I was terrified that my parents would be angry, but then my mother came to me one day, a smile on her face. ‘Ayame, wonderful news!’ she said to me. ‘Kouga-san has asked you to lunch again next week’. I told her that I wanted nothing to do with him, and to send him away. I ended up going despite that. I told myself that I could scare him off, and I was terrible to him. I did every awful thing that I could think of.

“And then one afternoon, after he had regaled another gory tale of the war, he asked me to marry him. I was in a downright foul mood after his recount of guttin g a man, that  I had tossed my lunch all over him. And there he was, on one knee, my hand clasped in his and covered in food, asking me this ridiculous question.”

“And that was when you knew that it was meant to be, right?”

“Absolutely not,” Ayame scoffed. “I told him no and to get out of my sight.” 

Rin  considered this for a moment and then asked, “When was it that you knew it was meant to be?”

Ayame paused and thought, finding it hard to remember that there was a time she hadn’t wanted to be with him. She loved her husband dearly, even if it had been a rocky start. “When my mother told me that he had turned down the doubled dowry,” she finally said. “Your father had asked my father for my hand, before he ever asked me. He had told him that he had no intention of taking my dowry to begin with.”

“Why?” Rin asked with curiosity , apparently never having heard of this . Ayame supposed that her husband would have found this detail far too boring to ever mention. 

“He told my father that he would forever feel like a crook, taking money for something that he loved so much already, let alone twice the amount.” Ayame smiled at that. “I do suppose that I was being extremely difficult.” 

“And  then it was happily ever after,” Rin finished. 

“Our happily  ever after came the night that h e brought you home.”

Her daughter’s lip wobbled just the tiniest bit and Ayame hoped that she wouldn’t cry. But the girl didn’t, instead folding her hands into her lap and saying, “I will do my best, Mother.”

“Oh Rin, I know that you will. You are young yet,” Ayame said wistfully, “and you are still learning. Be the woman that you are. Until then, finish that tea. Yukiko worked hard to brew it and dare I say, it’s the best we’ve had in a long while.”

 

\-------

 

“I will not attack them,” the Emperor said. “There has been little conflict for almost a century, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Little conflict, sire? Inutaisho-sama…” The man paused, hesitating. “Perhaps it is past the time of negotiation. Humans are fickle creatures, so easily offended. We shouldn’t risk any more attacks.”

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the man. This certainly wasn’t the first time that his advisors had tried to pull him into war with the humans, and he had half the mind to think they were trying to goad him into one .  It was easy to profit off of  war, especially when you overpower the other side.  They didn’t have  patience for their lesser counterparts and he had no doubt that they would rather just eradicate them. 

But that was the difference between him and his council. 

These humans lived within his lands—they were his people. As far as he was concerned, it was his job to protect them, not fight them. Even if it meant protecting them from his own kind. He had worked himself to the bone for over a century to keep the peace;  he  wouldn’t let it slip from his fingertips so easily.

“Hiroki-san,” he said. Another advisor to his left turned towards him, listening. “I have put forth my best efforts to forge a trust with the humans. We need them as much as they need us. It would take something drastic for me to turn on them and sully that  trust—tentative as it is—  especially based on accusations of something that might not even exist—”

“Might not exist?” The interruption came from Shinji, Lord of the South. He was a panther youkai with an acidic personality and a penchant for violence. His red gaze regarded the Emperor coolly.  “You have seen the result of the se weapons, personally. You still claim that they do not exist?”

“Of course , not,” Inutaisho responded. “I am merely saying we do not know who is behind such attacks.”

Shinji scoffed at that. “It is  _ clear _ who is at fault. Do you honestly think that our own kind would do this to ourselves?”

“I remember that you once said that humans were far too stupid to form even intelligent sentences. Now you are suggesting that they not only have developed these advanced weapons, but are also capable of organizing an intricate coup? You contradict yourself.” The words were spoken benevolently, but his golden eyes stared down the panther like cold steel. Shinji didn’t respond and sat back in his chair, ending the conversation.

“I am not ignoring the fact that we have a problem,” the Emperor continued. “We wi ll surely investigate it, b ut I will not respond immediately with violence. That is the very image that I am keen on avoiding.”

“I remember that  you once said, ‘Things are not always as they seem, especially with humans’.” It was his wife that had spoken, her voice quiet. All eyes turned to her. She sat on the high-backed throne next to him, her beautiful silk kimono reflecting her high-born and opulent taste. Her long white hair was swept into an ornate braided up-do, held with jade combs. 

“Did you not say these words , honored husband?” she challenged bol dly, her voice as smooth as the silk that she wore . And he couldn’t deny those words, for they were practically a catchphrase of his , even if his intent had been different . “I fear that this alliance you have with them is crumbling away, as all things do after time. It is not surprising though, for peace has always been tentative at best. And yet…” She paused, considering her words. “You hold onto this ideal that it will work, when it clearly has not.” 

Inutaisho narrowed his e yes at her. He valued himself a patient man, but he could not bring himself to be patient with this particular woman.  _ Love will grow _ , his mother had promised him. It never had. 

“Wife,” he said sternly, “My values have kept this kingdom from war for more than a century. Humans are to be our allies.”

“We are  _ far _ too different,” she argued lightly. “Humans were made to be ruled and conquered.” A chorus of agreement sounded from the rest of the council. 

He sighed, tired of repeating himself to deaf ears. Over the decades, he had learned that they never listened the first time around. Or the tenth, it seemed in this  instance . It was becoming exhausting. His wife held extreme disdain for humans; he watched the select few that worked in his palace carefully. He wasn’t one bit surprised that she opposed his position on the matter.

“You have seen the damage caused by these weapons,” she subtly reminded him. “By these  _ rifles _ .”

He frowned wearily at that. While peace had been decent enough, there had been recent skirmishes, mostly on the outskirts of his land where he held little authority. Recently, a regiment of scouts had returned from routing such a fight, gravely wounded by the humans. Large, gaping holes, left behind by metal balls and seared flesh that burned,  refusing to  heal. Every soldier eventually succumbed to their injuries. 

“Our scouts have been cautioned,” he said carefully. 

His wife shot him an icy glare. “Caution will not bring back those we have already lost. Husband, if we do nothing, they  will attack.”

“Are you so scared of them, that you think they might win?” he asked her. 

She blinked in surprise at the question, her lips curling in anger. “Of course not!”

“Then we will wait.” The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it. Disapproval was evident on his wife’s face, a severe line of dissatisfaction etched into her brow. Her eyes glinted dangerously at him, her lips pulled into a tight line. And not for the first time, he was glad that his decision was absolute.

To go against him warranted death. He wouldn’t say his rule was ironclad, but that alone made his peers far less likely to  act against him. 

Still, he was certain that his so-called heart was the only thing standing between them and the humans in a war. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a child learn the sword-- and how to overcome her weakness with patience. 
> 
> \----
> 
> “Youkai casualties,” she repeated.
> 
> “I do believe that the reports are exaggerated,” he said, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “Surely, they must be.”
> 
> “You’re just trying to make me feel better,” she accused.
> 
> “And can you blame me?” Her father gave her a serious look. “I wasn’t joking when I said that this wasn’t going to be easy, or when I reminded you that you are already at a disadvantage. I wasn’t speaking only of our personal matters.”

II

_Kouga couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl, amused. “No Rin, like this. Turn your wrist over, but keep your grip nice and firm.” She struggled to copy the motions, quickly becoming frustrated when the sword wobbled sloppily in her fingertips._ _ So like himself, when he was a child. She wore her emotions proudly on her sleeve. He reached out and caught her wrist lightly in his hand. He turned it over and repositioned her grip around the wooden handle, before rotating it back and forth to show her the proper movement.  _

_ “The loose wrist allows the sword to float effortlessly through the air—even if it’s heavy. It is an extension of your arm, not a separate piece.” He let go of her, moving to pick up his own blade. _

_He slashed forward before slowing slightly and rolling his wrist, showing her the fluid motion. He repeated it once more, and her eyes widened as she watched in in silent awe. Finally, holding out the sword once more, she tried to copy him. Her movements were still sloppy, the sword awkward and heavy in her hand. Rin huffed in frustration, dropping the blade unceremoniously onto the ground and_ _crossing her arms over her chest._

_ Oh yes,  the spitting image of him as a child. Headstrong and determined,  but too stubborn for her own good. “Rin,” he sighed, picking up the sword from the ground. He held it out to her expectantly and though she pouted, she took it from him. He corrected her grip once more and motioned for her to tr y again. This time was better. She was a f ast learner. _

_ She was only seven, but he felt that she was old enough to start learning the basics. His wife had an absolute fit when he had brought the subject up, but eventually caved. And the girl showed promise—when she wasn’t letting her frustration get the best of her. She had incredible natural talent , for a human. _

_ Still, her stance was slightly off and she lacked the arm strength to hold the blade properly out before her. But Kouga knew that these things came with time—and that was something she did not have a lot of. So, with patience, he adjusted her once again, pulling her left leg to the side. Her weight shifted slightly and she found it easier to stand.  _

_ But she frowned at him. “Kouga-san, I don’t think that I can do this.” _

_ “Rin- chan , you just need practice.” _

_ “I’m not as strong as you!” _

_ His lips twisted into the tiniest of smiles as he bent to her knee. Now he was on her level,  looking into the determined brown eyes of a stubborn child. He reached forward to brush a sweaty bang from her forehead. “And how do you think that I became this strong? Did you think that I was born this way? Rin, it takes decades to gain the skill that I have. I know that you can do it.” _

_“But I don’t have decades,” she said, frowning even further. His smile faltered slightly, but he watched as she contemplated his words carefully. This was when he saw his wife in her—when she thought seriously._

_ “And yet, we start now.” He reached out for her hands once more, guiding them into the proper position. “Hold it like this, lightly. That’s it.” He pulled away and stood, showing her the rolling of the wrist again. She copied the movement, the attempt better this time. She did it once more, and smiled widely. Pride swelled in him as he mirrored the grin, motioning for her to repeat it.  _

_ And  so she did, again and again. _

****

“Father, you can’t be serious.”

Kouga winced at her tone. It was far too early in the morning to elicit the wrath of his daughter. And he wasn’t even angry at her, but as he looked her up and down, he could feel the exasperation welling up in him. What happened to the sweet, compliant child that she had been? He paused at that thought, as he regarded her narro wed eyes and lips drawn tight. Okay, so s he had never been  compliant , but she certainl y had been far easier to soothe—more so than this beast of a woman that stood before him now. He had come to fear human females and their hormones.

But he willed himself to remain unsmiling as  he regarded her sternly. Rin puffed out her cheeks in response, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish motion. She was  _ so _ stubborn when it came down to things—a trait that she had inherited from him, regrettably. 

“Rin,” he finally sighed, pressing his fingers against hi s forehead, tiredly. Irritation wavered in his words, but it was more at the position she was putting him in, than directed towards her. And he knew that she knew that. He also knew that she was as wild as a hellcat, and wouldn’t go down without a fight. “It’s not proper to be parading around in… that,” he finally said, waving towards her ensemble.

At that, she scowled at him. Truth be told, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. She sported a simple pair of riding trousers, a belt slipped through the loops to help them stay on her slender frame. A crisp linen shirt hung on her loosely, tucked into the waistband of the pants. Her choice of footwear was the ugliest, dirtiest pair of boots he had ever seen in his life. He immediately recognized the shirt as his, one that had gone missing months prior. He wouldn’t be remotely surprised if the rest of the ensemble had also been claimed from a close t that wasn’t hers. 

“I’m decently covered,” she scoffed. 

“You  _ know _ what I’m talking about.”

Rin let out a long and exasperated sigh, before slipping her hands into the waistband. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she began to yank it out and over her head, right there in the foyer. Kouga leaned forward and caught her hand quickly, growling, “Rin, what on earth are you doing?”

“Well do you want me to change or not?” she snapped, her words dramatically sarcastic. He grimaced.

“I certainly didn’t mean for you to change  _ here _ ,” he said softly, shifting to a new tactic. Fighting with her was like dancing around a tiger youkai—you needed to shower them with attention, all the while keeping them an arm’s length away. “Surely you can’t mean to strip to your underclothes in the front hall.” It was certainly something he didn’t care to see. A servant passed by, looking away as she shuffled by nervously. Rin finally let go of the hem in an exaggerated flourish.

“I can’t exactly practice with  Ginta in a dress,” she spat. 

Kouga pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He would be patient, he would be patient, _he_ _ would _ _be patient_ … He knew the practicality behind her attire and any other time, he wouldn’t have cared. But there were sensitive matters afoot and she certainly wasn’t representing her  best . 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that, actually,” he said carefully. “I think that perhaps you should cut your practices to fewer a week.” He braced himself for the inevitable, scathing remark, but there was none. Rin just stared back at him, admonished and somehow that was worse than her usual, callous and snarky retorts . Her lessons were her life and normally he would have never asked this of her. Normally, he would be out there with her, moving onto the next lesson because she was  _ that _ good. 

Ginta certainly had sported the bruises to show it.

Kouga took her hands in his gently. “Rin, what would happen if a guest were to see you wearing this?”

“Not much,” she grumbled. “I’d be on my merry way.”

And now she was spouting nonsense to spite him. She wasn’t stupid, she knew the type of guest he was referring too—the marriageable sort.  When she saw his look of disapproval, she yanked her hands from his.

Kouga wanted to apologize to her, to grab her hands back and squeeze them… but he wouldn’t. He  couldn’t . Rin was an adult and far too old to be coddled, even if every paternal instinct he had pushed him to do the opposite. It was important that she learned responsibility,  taking charge of her own future. 

Even if she was taking far longer than he wanted. Far longer than he knew that she had.  Humans didn’t understand how short their lives were.

“Father, don’t take this away from me,” she finally pleaded. She never begged and he  _ almost _ caved .

“I’m not,” he said to her. She let out a long sigh and then dropped to the floor, leaning back against the wall. He watched her, knowing that her mother would have a fit if she walked in and saw Rin slouched there unceremoniously. But his daughter was defeated and angry— and too tired to fight it out. He moved to sit next to her, grunting at the hard wall against his old back.  But he was on her level again; she was always more rational when he wasn’t looking d own at her.

 

“Rin, I don’t mean to take anything away from you, least of all this. I know  this is the one thing you love the most.”

“Then let me keep loving it,” she said. “Don’t take it away. It’s not like I parade around like this all of the time.”

And  she was right. For all  her tomboyish qualities, she liked wearing kimono. Rin had a delicate and feminine side, buried underneath her rough exterior. She saved it for those that treated her with respect. 

“You know that I’m not the one who really has an issue with it,” Kouga finally relented, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Mother,” she deduced, wrinkling her nose.

“You might disagree with her, but  her ideas aren’t without merit .”

Rin let out another sigh. “That’s the most frustrating part, I think,” she admitted quietly. “I  know that I’m not the most proper woman but…” Even though she didn’t finish her thought, Kouga nodded, understanding where it had been headed. 

“Rin, do you want a family?” he asked.

She looked positively offended. “ Of course ! What woman doesn’t?”

“Ah, you prove my point,” he said and she cocked her head to the side, confused. “You aren’t a child, Rin, you’re a woman. It’s time for you to have a life of your own.” And if she waited much longer, it would be too late. As they sat there, he thought of how the time had flown by— it seemed as though a week  ago, she  had been only  a teenager  and before that, stumbling over learning how to hold a sword. 

Youkai had such a different understanding of time. 

“You’re thinking…” she said, but she never finished her thought. She could easily read what was going through his mind. 

Kouga reached out and grasped her hand in his, slipping his fingers between hers. It was something  he had done when she was a child, because she liked how safe it felt. As silly as it was, it was something they still shared often. Grown-up things suddenly didn’t seem to matter anymore, at that moment. 

“It is already hard for you Rin,” he finally said. “You start at such a disadvantage.”

Most youkai weren’t interested in a union with her, purely because she was human. It didn’t matter that she had been named his heir in everything—even in title. And humans were repulsed by the idea that she had been raised by youkai, even if he was well-respected in his lands. Most thought that she had been poisoned by youkai influence and forever tainted. The few  youkai that  had been brave enough to court her, were far more interested in her dowry—and his personal protection that came with marrying her.

“It seems that marriage is  just as tricky as politics,” she finally said, and he had to smile at that. Suddenly, she turned to him. “Father, I don’t want you to think that I don’t appreciate—”

“Stop right there,” he cut in. She moved to open her mouth again and he repeated, “ _ Stop _ _._ ” Her mouth snapped shut. It wouldn’t be the first time that she had  tried to thank him for everything he had done for her. It was a ridiculous notion—didn’t she see?  Of course he cared. He loved her, and she loved him just as deeply. But for all the love that he had for her, she could be  so incredibly dense.

Abruptly, she stood and turned to him, holding out her hand. Kouga took it and she yanked, pulling him up. She made a show of dusting off his shoulders, causing him to smile. “A compromise,” she said. “One quick practice with  Ginta , and then I’ll go change. And then from now on, I’ll make sure to spar before the sun comes up.”

And that was when he realized that she stood eye-level with him. When had she grown so? Wasn’t it just yesterday that she was wreaking havoc with… Suddenly, he felt very old.  “That I can work with… if you think that you can convince  Ginta to get up that early.” He held out his elbow and finished with, “Here, I’ll walk you to the courtyard.”

Rin slipped her arm through his and they left the house, and any  insecurities, behind.

****

“ Ginta , purple suits you!”

“Ah, Kouga-san, forgive me! I— er , I hadn’t thought that—”

“What, you thought I would expect less from my daughter?” he boasted proudly.

Rin watched the exchange in amusement. Her father had remained behind to watch her spar with  Ginta .  In case a visitor comes by, he had said.  _ Perhaps it wouldn’t be so unusual, if I was here as well _ _._ But she knew that had just been an excuse to see  Ginta’s sorry butt smacked back and forth. Elated by the thought, she had pushed herself more than usual. She felt pride swell within her at her father’s comment, but winced slightly when she looked  to  Ginta —sporting a swollen eye and purple bruising around his cheek bone. 

“However,” her father continued, “it soon turned into something far more like a drunken bar fight.” And that was when her chest deflated and she pouted. She hadn’t  _ meant _ to snag  Ginta in the face, but he had punched her back! After that… well, things just happened. Her knuckles still stung at the memory. “Rin,” he admonished, turning to her.

She stuck her nose into the air, intent on remaining flippant. “Well, it’s not like I would know what a drunken bar fight looks like.”

“Rin, if you honestly think that I don’t know that you’ve been to a tavern with a certain red-headed  

friend of yours—”

“Not to  _ drink _ !” she defended, but her father just gave her that  look , and she im mediately crumbled. “I might have joined a dice game, or two,” she finally admitted. Her father frowned. “If you’re going to be angry, be angry at  _him_ , not me!” she pouted, but she knew that it was a thin excuse.

“And when he returns home, he and I shall  certainly  have a talk,” he agreed. 

Rin snorted at that. Her father’s idea of  a _talk_ , was something more l ike a beat down in a back alley, which made him a massive hypocrite. “Still,” she cut in, trying to change the subject, “ignoring the idea of where exactly I might have learned such moves… you have to admit—I got him pretty good.”

Kouga looked over  Ginta , who in turn gave  her a sly, amused wink. She stuck her tongue out at him. The swelling around his eye was already receding, and the purple of his bruise had faded into a sickly yellow. In a matter of moments, he would look relatively normal again. 

“I suppose,” her father finally admitted, even if it was very reluctant. 

“Ah, Rin- chan packs quite a punch,”  Ginta said, tapping his cheek. “She’d be a shoe in for the army, if they would let her—” But th e look that her father shot him could turn a man’s blood cold in his veins.  Ginta stopped halfway through the thought and then finished with, “Or not.” He bent his head in submission, causing Kouga to snort lightly.

And Rin rolled her eyes. As a child, the dream of enlisting had been a real one. But as she grew older, she had come to realize that humans were most certainly not allowed. She would likely end up on the dinner plate of some youkai who didn’t understand exactly who she was.

“It’s not like they need me anyhow,” she deflected, waving away the thought. Not thinking about it made her feel better. Telling he rself that she would be useless , eased the pain.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,”  Ginta replied. “With recent reports—” He stopped dead once more, her father  _ glaring _ at him this time around. If  Ginta had been a wolf  at the moment , he would be belly-up in apology. 

Rin narrowed her eyes, as she regarded the two men carefully. “Reports of what, exactly?”

Ginta turned to her, eyes wide, seemingly surprised that she was questioning him. “The attacks! Humans are resisting and there have been youkai casualties. They say—”

“ _ Ginta _ ! ” her father growled.  Ginta bowed his head deep, yelping slightly. But her father’s gaze softened as the flash of anger came and went. “Perhaps you should go clean up,” he said. “You have blood on your arm.” Rin didn’ t see any blood on  Ginta , but  she knew a dismissal when she saw one.  Even so,  the wolf nodded slowly, before turning and leaving them.

Her father was quiet, so she asked, “Father, is it true?”

“Yes,” he sighed, knowing that it was pointless to lie.

She bit her lip in thought. There had always been tension between the humans and youkai in the 

 

Empire, but as far as she knew, the Emperor had been successful in keeping a tight leash on things. Was his grip slipping? “Youkai casualties,” she repeated.

“I do believe that the reports are exaggerated,” he said, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “Surely, they must be.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better,” she accused.

“And can you blame me?” Her father gave her a serious look. “I wasn’t joking when I said that this wasn’ t going to be easy, or when I reminded you that you are already at a disadvantage. I wasn’t speaking only of our personal matters.”

“Because I’m human,” she stated bluntly. No wonder her suitors as of late had been less accepting of her defect. 

He sighed again. “I will not lie to you.”

“How bad is it?”

“As I said, I believe the reports to be exaggerated.”

She grunted at that—so he wouldn’t lie to her, instead he would just dance around the issue. “Which mean s that you don’t  actually know ,”  s he concluded.

“No, I don’t,” he admitted, much to her surprise. He held out his elbow and she slipped her arm through it automatically. He patted her arm with his other hand lightly. Reassuringly. It was a silent plea for her to stop asking questions. Whatever the situation truly was, it made  him uncomfortable, and that worried her. Her father was older and wiser than anyone that she knew, and his hesitation made her pause. “Rin- chan ,” he said at her frown, “stop making such a face. Everything will be alright. In the  meantime …  do go take a shower.” His nose wrinkled.

“Father!” she squeaked, but he only smiled at her. Despite the awkwardness, she let him lead the way back to their home. He had deflected the conversation as best as he could, and his seriousness was cause for concern. She bit her lip at the thought. No, she would figure out what was going on—she’d just have to ask the right person. Her father might not be forthcoming, but she had her resources. She just had to wait until he came back home. 

Until then, she would humor her father.

****

The metal was lighter than the other rifles, but still awkward to hold. Kohaku tested it again, and said with a frown, “It’s still too heavy.” He handed it back to the smith. “The women will find it hard to use.”

“I fail to see why you even use women; they’re useless,” the smith replied. His face was tan and leathery, heavily lined with age. He wrapped the rifle delicately into a length of cloth. 

 

“I’d love to see y ou try and keep my sister off the battlefield,” Kohaku said with amusement. 

“You r sister is  i _nsane_ .”

“Ah, this is true.” Kohaku paused. “Still, women have their uses. The fact that no one perceives them as a threat… makes them one. It’s incredibly useful  when the right care  is  taken.”

“You taijiya have a death wish,” the man mumbled. “You aren’t planning on taking the capitol, are you?”

“The Western Fortress?” Kohaku shook his head. “Perhaps eventually, but to do so now really  _ would _ be a death wish.” The old man only grunted at that, moving to grab a small hammer and a length of metal. He tapped along it, testing the material. “Too long we’ve lived under the thumb of that dog,” Kohaku continued.

“You’re sounding more like your sister and less like your father,” the smith warned.

“He’s done nothing to help us!” Kohaku seethed. “We sit here and rot in famine, and what has he done? His youkai companions live in riches, as they tax the death out of us. ”

The old man clicked his tongue in disagreement. “He could have wiped us out.” 

Kohaku was instantly relieved he had not brought his sister along, because she would have taken his head  over his words. To hear implications that the Emperor  actually cared for them , would send her into a dark mood. Kohaku didn’t share her views, per se, but he certainly thought that the old dog could send them more aid. Or even more work—times had been slow for working taijiya, as of late. 

“Can you argue it?” the old man said. “They say that he has no desire to harm us, and we’re still here. He could have easily wiped us out decades ago. _ Centuries _ ago. ”

“He also provides work for you,” Kohaku said bitterly. “You are living with a full belly.”

“Pity me,” the smith groused, “doing the dirty work for the Emperor. Next time I’ll turn it down.”

“He’s nothing but a wild mutt,” Kohaku spat.

“He is ancient  and he is patient. He is peaceful, a s far as youkai are concerned, and h e has left us  alone .”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Kohaku said. “And  _ that _ is the issue.” He paused, crossing his arms over his chest. “Such irony, coming from a man who makes weapons by trade.” 

The smith shrugged. “Be there peace or war, someone will always need steel. It’s only a matter of who.”

“Then you should understand that I want peace,” Kohaku said. “That’s the whole reason for this. I would rather ensure it now, then wait for the moment that they do wipe us out.”

“You’re a child,” the old man muttered, “and you don’t know how the world works. You wouldn’t know peace if it slapped you in the face. You  sister certainly doesn’t comprehend it.” 

Kohaku was quiet for a long moment. “Everyone has their own way of doing things, taking 

 

matters into their own hands. This is all that I know.” And it was. He had trained as a taijiya his  entire life. He wasn’t good with politics, but he had been holding a sword since he could walk. If this was the only way he could protect his people, then he would.

The old man set his little hammer down and leaning to the side, pulled out another bundle. Unwrapping the length, he revealed a different style of rifle, smaller than the last. “I’ve been working on this for a long time, and I feel that it might be at the point of being usable.” The metal was raw and unfinished, but shaped. He held it out to Kohaku and said, “Try it.”

And the boy did so, taking mock aim and checking the weight. It was far lighter than the previous one and no doubt a good choice for the women. Some were still likely to complain, but they would adjust to it with practice. Even unfinished, it was already a better choice. He handed it back gingerly. “That would do fine, I think,” he said, satisfied.

The old man grunted at that. “They aren’t as powerful,” he admitted. “Better for close range , than far. You can’ t pack as much powder into them and there’s a greater risk of backfire. Still, should do decent damage.”

“I thank you, and I’m sure that the Lady would as well.”

Another grunt. “I’m sure she does,” he said, not one bit convinced. He stowed the rifle away, and picked up the hammer and another piece of steel. “You know,” he continued as he worked, “some say that you’ve never even seen the Lady.”

“I don’t need to see someone to accept their help,” Kohaku snapped, but he deflated a bit when he saw the old man’s raised brow. So maybe it wasn’t the  smartest course of action, but they were that desperate. The Lady had come forth and offered her funds, and the village elder had met with her personally. At this point, he was mostly following orders to trust and obey. “Who cares?” he added, “She fights for our cause. If she’s willing to supply the Resistance, I’ll happily accept it.”

“You’ll put yourself in an early grave, boy,” the smith warned.

“I’m already fated for that,” Kohaku re plied. Taijiya didn’t live long and often died  young .

“And your sister? She’s okay with all of this?” 

At that, Kohaku paused. “Sango- chan has her own ideas on how to run the resistance.”

“Sounds tricky, to risk her wrath.” Not an exaggeration.

“We cannot afford these rifles on our own,” Kohaku said. “Sango- chan knows this. She’s warier, but she knows when to accept help.” He paused. “Why do you even care? You get paid one way or another.”

“I’m old enough to know when to let sleeping dogs l ay ," the old man replied. “I don’t care much what you use them for, but don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” He paused. “What  is your next move, anyhow?”

At that, Kohaku smiled wide and mischievously. “This time, we attack them head on.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, ask questions if you have any. And despite my research into this story, I have limited knowledge of how rifles truly work, aside from their base mechanics. So roll with me here, yo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a child gain a brother-- and learn that she won't be lonely.
> 
> \---
> 
> He knew the words would anger her. He knew that pointing out her humanity would make her think twice. He had deflected her and she wasn’t sure why, but she would figure it out.
> 
> As they walked though, her mood deflated.

** III **

_ “This is  Shippou -kun,”  Kouga -san said to her. _

_ Her gaze followed his hand to the young man standing just behind him. He was lightly tanned and freckled by his days in the sun, bright blue eyes full of mischief. He didn’t seem to be far into his teens, but Rin knew that there was something off about him. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight and then she saw the furry tail that swayed lazily behind him. A youkai then, and likely older than she had thought. _

_ And clearly a bored youkai, judging by his uninterested expression. He yawned exaggeratedly and she cocked her head to the side as she watched him, unsure of what to think. Kouga-san didn’t seem to be bothered by her silence, but he did recognize the look on her face. _

_ “I have things that I have to take care of, girl,” he said gently. She still hadn’t told him her name. Two weeks had passed since he had rescued her and she was  certain _ _that this wolf meant her no harm. Not like the other ones. Still, being_ _brushed to the side stung a little, and she frowned. Kouga-san’s lips tightened into a thin line and he bent down to her level. Brushing her bangs from her forehead, he said, “You are not being sent away, girl.” His voice was soft and kind—she liked it. “But I cannot always be by your side. I have things that I must take care of._ _ Shippou -kun will be your friend, during those times. ” _

_ “Baby-sitter, you mean,” the fox whined, inspecting his claws. Rin frowned even further. _

_ Kouga-san took her chin into his fingertips, pulling her to look at him again. She trusted the wolf, but she wasn’t sure that she was ready to trust others yet. “Girl,  Shippou -kun will protect you, as I have. You have my word.” _

_ His reassurance quelled her fears slightly. If Kouga-san trusted the fox, perhaps she would too. A small smile crept onto her face. _

_ Shippou -kun watched the two carefully, curious. He had worked for Kouga-san for decades, and never had he seen him so gentle. Oddly, it suited the old man. Eventually, Kouga-san stood straight and held his hand over Rin’s head for a moment, before petting it awkwardly. With one last smile, he turned and head down the path, back towards his home. _

_ The girl stared at  Shippou -kun and he stared right back. They stood like that for a long while, before she got over her hesitation and took a step towards him. Carefully, he knelt to her level. She couldn’t have been more than five, he considered , small and malnourished . Her eyes held a sad wisdom and he could see a curiosity that rivaled his own.  _

_ And Rin thought the fox unique—his bright, blue eyes regarded her without disgust. She hadn’t seen much of that, since coming to the wolf’s home. Even his wife looked at her with contempt. But Kouga-san had said that the fox would protect her. _

_“Does he always call you girl?” he asked her suddenly. Of all the questions that he could ask, he chose that one. She hesitated, before nodding. “Odd thing to call you, isn’t it?” he observed. Rin said nothing, only giving him a somber stare that almost broke his heart._

_ “You don’t need a protector, do you?” he asked. She didn’t know how to respond. Kouga-san had protected her, even if she didn’t understand why. “How about this,” he continued, “I’ll be your big brother instead?” _

_ That idea suited her; she had always wanted a brother.  Shippou -kun was smiling softly at her, just a slight quirk of his lips, but it was clear and genuine. Not the stiff and polite grimace that the servants around Kouga-san’ s home had adopted around her.  Shippou -kun was so unlike what she would have thought, and Kouga-san too. She had grown up fearing these creatures.  _

_ Finally, she smiled and he stood to his full height, holding out his hand. She took it, linking her fingers between his. He had claws, but he was careful not to nick her. And then quietly, she said, “Rin.” The fox blinked at her in surprise. “My name is Rin,” she clarified.  _

_ “Rin,” he repeated, testing the name. It suited her. “Well then, let’s go cause some mischief, eh?” _

_ Her only response was the tight squeeze that she gave his hand, as he pulled her towards the courtyard. _

__

****

“ Shippou -kun!”

Rin smiled brightly at the youkai before her. Standing a head taller than her, he returned the smile brightly. His red hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his freckles stood out against his lightly tanned skin. She pulled him into a tight hug before he could respond, and he squeezed her back tightly.  His absences weren’t new to her, but he had been gone almost half a year—the longest trip he had ever taken by far. She had missed him terribly in the months that he had been gone. Finally, he pulled back, holding her at an arm’s length as he looked her over.

“I swear kid, you grow another foot every time I see you,” he said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the sight of her.

Rin swatted him on the arm, used to his playful teasing. “It’s been only a few months!” She didn’t tell him that she had spent those months worried that he might never return.

A crooked smile worked its way onto his face. “I meant to be back sooner, truly.”

“Oh? I was starting to think that I had finally scared you off.”

“You, scare me off? Never. Besides, I can’t let you torment  Ginta -san on your own.” He paused. “Are we going to stand here, or are we going to head back home? Because frankly, I could  really use a bath.”

 

“I can’t go very far with you holding onto me like that,  Shippou -kun,” she said with a laugh.

He let go of her arms immediately, his chees tinting pink sheepishly. Rin thought nothing of it as she giggled. “Sorry,” he finally managed, turning slightly so his arm was held out to her. She slipped her own through it and they started down the path towards the manor.

“So , what grand adventure did my father send you on this time?” Rin asked conversationally. Curiosity always got the best of her, and the question had been burning in her mind since the moment she had seen him crest the hill.

Shippou made a face. “You of all people know that your father doesn’t send me on  adventures . Really,  Rin-chan , I was only doing his dirty work.”

“Enlighten me,” she said. “I’m curious.”

He reached over and squeezed her arm with his free hand. “I know you are, and just like always, you will remain curious.”

“But—”

“Nope,”  Shippou admonished. “Your father has his rules, and personally I’d rather not be turned into a rug to decorate his office.”

Rin frowned at that.  Shippou -kun was always getting sent off to do this and that for her father, but she never really knew what that exactly entailed. She knew that sometimes he was a messenger, and other times he picked up her father’s taxes. But then there were the times that he would come back with bruises and injuries that took a fair amount of time to heal. He was a fighter and could hold his own, but she felt ill at the idea that his wor k sometimes put him in danger. Especially since she didn’t know what he was ever up to. It irked her that she wasn’t  _ allowed _ to know.

And she knew that it wasn’t  Shippou-kun’s fault—he was likely dying to tell her—but as he had blandly stated, her father had his rules. Father didn’t want her involved in  politics, it seemed . Perhaps it was because she was his daughter, but it was far more likely that it was because she was human. That usually put a damper on things.

She switched tactics and put on her best pout, but he only sighed at her. 

“ Rin-chan , if you think any harder, that crease in your forehead will become a permanent wrinkle.” She turned to him fully, barely noticing that they had paused in their walk. He regarded her carefully and continued with, “What is it?” His tone had shifted into something more serious.

“I’m only worried about you,  Shippou -kun.”

“ Rin-chan , there’s no need for that.”

“You were gone for half a year!” she snapped.

His lips set into a thin line. “I can take care of myself.”  It was the expression he wore when he felt uncomfortable. Or when he was lying. She knew that he struggled with keeping things from her because they were so close.

Finally, she let out a long sigh and asked, “How bad is it?”

“How bad is  what ?”

“I don’t know—whatever it is that you’re involved with!” Always deflecting. For once, she wished that he would just break the damn rules. 

Shippou groaned, letting his head fall back. “I’m not involved in anything.” But Rin glared at him, and he winced the tiniest bit. “I’m not!” he repeated, but it was a flimsy effort. Maybe she was finally getting through to him.

“And yet—”

“I was only running errands for your father,” he interrupted, holding his hand up to stop her. So much for wearing him down. “A message here and there, picking up this and that. Keeping my ears open.  Rin-chan , you know that this is what I do.”

“I also know that it’s not the  only thing that you do.  Shippou -kun, do you think that I’m stupid?"

Shippou let out a frustrated growl, dragging his hand down his face. “Rin,” he said, dropping the honorific in agitation, “I didn’t come out here to argue with you. I’ve missed you and all you want to do is pick a fight!”

It was her turn to sigh, but she backed off. Her temper easily got the best of her, especially when it came to things she cared about. Or in this case, a person. And she had missed him dearly .  She couldn’t fathom what was so important that it would keep him away for so long.

There were two options. One was the that he truly had been  _ just _ busy. But if that was the case, he would have found the time to break away and at least stop for a short lunch. So , it was likely that he wasn’t near the manor, doing his usual errands. Option two was likely more dangerous work, and he had gone out of his way to distance himself from her and her father. If he had gone to those lengths to protect them, then that could mean only one thing.

“It must deal with those humans then,” she finally concluded. “The ones that are resisting against the Emperor.”  Shippou didn’t seem surprised that she knew about that, so risked the question again. “How bad is it?”

“I’ve only heard rumors,” he admitted uncomfortably.

“You and  Ginta -san both then.” They began walking again, until they reached the courtyard just south of their home. He paused and she stopped, regarding him curiously. He pulled his arm fr om hers and turned to her fully, his fingers grasping her shoulders tightly.

“ Rin-chan ,” he said, his tone far more severe than she was used to hearing. “You speak lightly of these rumors. You shouldn’t.”

“I’m not speaking lightly of  _ anything _ —”

“Rin,” he said, his tone more forceful. She quieted, having long since learned to listen carefully when he was serious. “You do not understand. Things can get bad. They  _ will _ get bad.”

The severity of his words made her skin crawl. But instead, she asked, “What does that have to do with me?”

“It has  _ everything _ to do with you, and you know why. You said it yourself—you’re not stupid. You always manage to get yourself involved. This time, don’t. For the love of the Gods,  _ stay out of it _ .”

“ Shippou -kun,” she scoffed, “you aren’t making any sense. What would I be getting involved in?”

“This is youkai business!” he finally snapped.

It was like a smack to the face.  Shippou never mentioned her mortality. It had always been an unspoken understanding that her humanity bothered him . Distracted him even , for whatever reason. But who was he to tell her to stay out of things? He was constantly getting himself involved in things. They were two peas in a pod, when it came to sticking their heads where they didn’t belong. She and  Shippou -kun had gotten into heaps of trouble throughout her life.

“ Kettle, meet pot ,” she muttered. He heard the comment easily and grunted, choosing to ignore it. 

She spared a glance at his face again, unable to shake his worried and pinc hed expression, o r the edge in his careful tone. He was always cheerful and full of energy, but now she could see the weariness on his face and the small lines around his eyes. He suddenly looked his age, not like the light-hearted and youthful  kitsune that  she called her brother. 

He must have sensed her distress, because  his hand slipped down to grasp her elbow lightly. “I’m only telling you to be careful,” he said quietly. “I’m  _ begging  _ you to be careful.”

Shippou -kun never begged. “I know,” she replied softly, pulling her arm from his grip. They stood there in an awkward silence.

He rubbed at the back of his head and said, “Come on, let’s go home.”

They resumed their course,  Shippou starting up mindless chatter in an effort to distract her. Some silly story about something that happened on his latest trip. It didn’t work. Her mind wandered and all she could hear was the harsh bite to his words, and how his blue eyes had pierced her with pleading. 

_ This is youkai business . _

He knew  the words would anger her. He knew that pointing out her humanity would make her think twice. He had deflected her and she wasn’t sure why, but she would figure it out.

As they walked though, her mood deflated.

 

****

Shippou made the perfect messenger. He was suave and friendly, but knew when to hold his 

 

tongue. He seemed meek and feeble, but could easily take care of himself. He could wiggle his way out of any situation and his fox magic wasn’t something to shrug off. Deflecting and redirecting were his specialties, and that was why he was a  spy .

Despite his carefree nature and youthful appearance, he had been a solid fixture in Kouga’s household for decades. The wolf honestly couldn’t even remember how he had come about the boy, only that he had always served him with unwavering loyalty.

He was also the only person on staff that Rin tolerated. And he had to give it to the boy—his daughter was notoriously difficult to please. Most of the servants ran the opposite way when she made a request, but  Shippou would be the one to show up and handle it. The boy cared for her… and perhaps too much. That was something that they needed to have a talk about.

But when  Shippou walked into his office that day, he was lacking in his usual, cheerful demeanor. Kouga watched him carefully, knowing that something was off.  Shippou recognized the appraising look easily—Rin used it on him frequently. 

“ Rin -chan and I have already had a disagreement today,”  Shippou started with. It wasn’t much of a greeting, but Kouga nodded. They didn’t have spats often, but when they did,  they both would spend the day in a miserable state. It usually boiled down to whoever got lonely enough to apologize first. 

“About what?” he asked conversationally. 

Shippou shrugged, before dropping into the chair before the desk. “The usual. She’s sticking her nose into things that she shouldn’t.”

“She is?” But it was a stupid question. Kouga supposed that her curiosity was her biggest flaw.

“Well, not yet, but she will. You and I both know that it’s her special talent.”

“Something that she picked up from  you ,” Kouga reminded him.

Shippou winced slightly. “True, but at least it’s my job.”

“Speaking of that, what exactly did you find? You were gone far longer than expected.”

The fox let out a long sigh. “I got caught up in the Western  Dre a dwylde . Let me tell you, harpies certainly don’t like foxes. I had to give up something very precious to them as a distraction. I mean, I like shiny things as much as the next person, but really—”

“ Shippou ,”  Kouga said, urgency creeping into his tone.

“Ah, right.”  Shippou hesitated. “Anyhow, when I got myself out of that mess, I finally got around to picking up your taxes.”

“And I’m sure that there was little trouble?” But he knew the answer before he asked the question.

“The Taijiya Village was a bit problematic,”  Shippou said with a grimace.

“I know that our terms are a bit strained, but they’ve never done us ill will,” Kouga said with a frown. “I’ve left them alone, per the agreement.”

“The y’ve become a foothold for a resistance.” 

Kouga was silent for a long moment before he said, “So the rumors are true then.”

The fox nodded slowly. “They paid their taxes, but it was more to get me in and out of the village quickly. Something ’ s happening, and they didn’t want me sticking my nose in it. I fear that they won’t be compliant much longer.  Masahiro at least treated us with a shred of respect.”

“It was his son that gave you trouble then?”

Shippou shook his head , much to the old wolf’s surprise . “His daughter. His son gave me the  money and told me to leave. The wench attacked me with that damn ed boomerang of hers.” 

The peace that they had with the Taijiya was tentative at best. He allowed them to kill the lesser youkai,  if they left the intelligent ones alone. In return, they paid a slightly larger tax than the rest of his lands.  Masahiro had respected and feared them,  and they had become unlikely friends. His son was far warier and calculating. To hear that they were actively involved with the resistance was a large cause for concern. He would have to alert the Emperor immediately.

“Are you alright?” Kouga asked, changing the subject. “You seem to be in a bit of pain.”

Shippou swore lightly. He had been trying to hide it, but a grimace had worked its way onto his face when he had taken a seat. He waved the thought away. “Just a few bruised ribs, nothing too terrible. If they didn’t use youkai bones in their weapons, she wouldn’t have even made a dent.”

But Kouga could tell that it was likely  _ more _ than just bruised ribs.  “I would assume that you don’t want  Rin-chan to know.”

“That would be appreciated.”

Kouga nodded at that. The boy hated to show weakness in front of his daughter. It was  Shippou’s job to worry over her, not the other way around. “This news is disturbing. I had only heard the rumors, but if these humans truly want to rise against the Empire…”

“Do you think it will lead to war?” A worrying question. 

“ I certainly hope not,” Kouga replied. “In any other circumstance, I would say no. But with these new  _ rifles _ …”  Shippou shuddered at the mention of them and the wolf’s sharp eyes caught it. “Have you heard of these as well?”

“Heard of them? I’ve seen the damage that they do.”

“And how exaggerated are the claims?”

Shippou didn’t respond immediately and Kouga felt dread welling up inside. Finally, the fox said, “There is no exaggeration. The wounds caused by them are lethal.”

“Lethal, if struck in a certain spot,” Kouga tried to clarify, but Shippou let out a short and bitter laugh. 

“No, just lethal. The wounds refuse to heal and close, and they just  fester , poisoning the life from you.”

Kouga slowly absorbed this information. “Then perhaps war is far closer than we fear. It is true that  Inutaisho-sama has a soft spot for humans, but he will not tolerate a threat like this.” He paused and sighed. “No, I would venture that war is imminent.”

Concern fell over  Shippou’s face like a shadow. “Then I will gather more information where I can. I know that I just got back, but—”

“No,” Kouga interjected. “I’ll send  Ginta out instead. You will stay here with Rin.” He didn’t miss the fox’s confused expression. “You said it yourself  Shippou —trouble will find her. Keep her out of it.”

“Surely  Rin-chan can handle herself—”

“That I have no doubt,” the wolf agreed, “However, human-youkai relations will wear thinner and thinner. Having her in my household alone is dangerous. I couldn’t bear it is she got harmed.” He gave  Shippou a cool look. “I know that you couldn’t either.”

The fox swallowed heavily. “I will do my best, Kouga-san.”

“I know you will. Now then, I have another matter that I wish to discuss with you.”

“Sir?”

Kouga flashed a wicked grin at the boy. “I have it on good authority that you’ve been taking my dear daughter to a certain local tavern…”

****

When  Rin saw  Shippou later that day in the tea room, he sported a bright, purple bruise on the side of his face. She was instantly at his side, fretting about like a mother he n, and he had to push her off him.

“ Rin-chan ,” her told her, grasping her arm gently, “I’m fine.”

“You certainly don’t look fine! You go and report to my father, only to come back with  that !” She waved her hand at his face in frustration. 

“ Rin-chan —”

“I won’t tolerate this! I don’t care if he was worried, or the you were late, or if the news was bad—which if that’s the case, he certainly shouldn’t have  hit you—”

“ Rin-chan —”

“What is that old man thinking? I’m the only person that can beat you around, and only because I can barely hurt you.” She sighed, looking at his cheek again. “You’ll have this for days,” she lamented.

“Rin!” he hissed. She paused, sucking in a deep breath. He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, his signature crooked smile creeping onto his face. He understood her concern, but it was unfounded. It was his fault that he’d been hit upside the head. And had it been anyone other than Kouga-san, it was likely that his head would be on a pike instead. He would take a bruise over being dead , any day. “I’m  fine .” She glared at him. “Really.”

Her eyes flickered from his eyes, to the bruise on his face, and he instantly felt guilty. He didn’t want to admit why he had been inflicted with such a wound, and even if he did, it would only make her angrier. She reached out, brushing her fingers along the purple skin lightly. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch. He couldn’t cross that line. 

Kouga-san had made that  _ painfully _ clear. 

Shippou reached out and grabbed her hand. “I’ve overstepped my boundaries, it seems,” he finally said. “It’s nothing to worry about, honestly.” But Rin only gave him a confused look, cocking her head to the side. He sighed and looked away. She was so perceptive; it was hard to keep anything from her. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that given the chance, she’d be able to read his thoughts plain as day. It was getting harder and harder to ignore…  it . 

Then again, she had never noticed before. She could be extremely dense at times. 

“When I took you to the tavern,” he finally said, deflecting. “Your father wasn’t pleased.”

“Oh.” She smiled sheepishly. “Right.”

And then he smelled regret on her. While he had taken her to the tavern, it was only after she relentlessly pestered him to do so. At first , he had stood his ground, to the point where Kouga-san would have been proud. But then she flashed those big, brown eyes at him, while her bottom lip wavered the tiniest bit… 

He had caved so hard and fast, it was wonder that he retained any shred of manhood. He couldn’t deny that she had him wrapped around her fingertips. 

“I should go talk to him,” she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

“If you feel the need to.”

“I wasn’t harmed,” she said defensively. “I was safe—you were there with me. Even so, it’s nothing to  strike you over. It was my fault. I should be the one with the bruise.”

Shippou frowned at her nonsense. “ Rin-chan , he would never hit you.”

“And he shouldn’t have hit you!”

He sighed, finding it hard to explain. This was how youkai settled personal disputes. Despite being raised by one, Rin would likely never understand. Finally, he settled with, “Consider it a bruise well worth it.”

She looked at him, like she was trying to decipher something. He watched her back, enjoying the way that her nose wrinkled slightly when she thought hard. “ Shippou -kun,” she finally said. 

“ Hm ?”

“Could you let go of my hand?”

He dropped it the second that she mentioned it, mentally berating himself. She only smiled though, instead leaning over to pat his unbruised cheek. “I’ll go talk to Father. I can at least try to get an apology out of him.”

Shippou wanted to tell her that the tavern excursion was only part of why he and Kouga-san had gotten into a fight. He rarely disrespected the old wolf, but when his feelings for Rin had been called into question, he had reacted with a passion he didn’t know he possessed. The love tap left on his face was nothing compared to what could have happened, if her father had truly meant to harm him.

But he couldn’t bear to tell her that he loved her, because he could barely admit it to himself. It was better this way, he tried to reason. Thankfully, she stood from the couch before he could respond and moved to leave the room.

She paused at the doorframe, her hand resting on it lightly as she glanced back. “ Shippou -kun, I’m sorry,” she said. 

Apologies from her were few and far between. Usually, he was the one to admit defeat first. But, in his defense, those brown, doe eyes were  _ impossible _ to win against. “For what?” he finally asked. 

“For getting angry earlier. I… I know why you’re doing this. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“ Rin-chan , it’s fine.”

“If it was, I wouldn’t feel so guilty.” And then she shuffled out of the room to find her father.

He stared at the doorway for a long while before he moved slowly.  While his cheek throbbed, he had two broken ribs that were bothering him more. Luckily, Rin hadn’t pushed him around too much, or leaned on him. Her mood would have turned downright ugly, assuming her father had beaten him around further.

He hissed slightly at the pain. Why did she have to care so much? It certainly didn’t help his situation any. It would be easier to ignore  this , if she were indifferent towards him. He pulled himself from the couch with a grunt.

_ Shippou _ ,  Kouga had said earlier, when helping him up from the floor. Rin didn’t need to know that his nose had originally been broken, blood flowing freely down his face. Kouga had reached out to wipe it away with his sleeve. Gently, as if he hadn’t just knocked sense into him.  _ You are a son to me, and I care for you deeply. However, there are some things that I cannot give to you. Please understand this.  _

 

Shippou sighed. He could still smell cherry blossoms floating through the a ir, the smell of her favorite soap . He had told Kouga-san that he understood. He had said that he would deal with it. And he had for so long, but it was getting  _ harder and harder _ . He wasn’t sure how much more he could bear. 

_ I wouldn’t feel so guilty _ , she had told him.

He felt just as guilty, but for an entirely different reason. 

****

The night was dark as pitch, the air stifling and hot. Kohaku shifted uncomfortably, sticking his finger into his collar. The cloth stuck to him like a second skin in the humidity, and he peeled it away slowly. It didn’t offer much relief. 

“Stop fidgeting,” a voice hissed from his right.  His sister wore a similar taijiya suit, her dark hair tied into a ponytail high on her head. Her boomerang,  _ Hiraikotsu _ , was slung over her shoulder, her fingers digging tightly into the leather handle. She leaned forward and looked over the edge, a feral grin wide on her face.

Shiba lay before them, having gone to sleep for the night. Huts large and small dotted the plain, their thatched roofs glowing in the moonlight.

“Are they ready?” Kohaku asked, ignoring her chastisement. Not for the first time, he hesitated, questioning the elder’s wishes. He immediately thought of his father—no doubt the man was rolling around in his grave. When the fox had made his bi-monthly visit to the village, his sister had outright attacked him. So much for the tentative peace they had held for years. Kouga-san would  not be happy.

Their father had long told him the Lord was a decent man, as far as youkai went. The wolf didn’t bother them too much, as long as they stuck to the ir agreement. Despite that though, the hold youkai held over humans was sickening. They had little rights elsewhere and they lived in constant fear. He reminded himself that this wasn’t about just his village or territory—this was about all of Nippon. Not every youkai Lord was as kind as Kouga-san.

No, things  _ needed _ to change.

His sister said something, but he missed it. “What?” he whispered. 

She let out a derisive snort, annoyed, but repeated herself. “Yes,” she hissed, “But it isn’t the right time yet.” She watched the village through narrowed eyes, and the glanced at the moon, judging its spot in the sky. “ Just a little bit longer.”

“We cannot afford to be wrong,” he warned her. Sango was the best tracker they had though. If he had to put faith in anyone for their coup, it would be her. 

“ Just a little bit longer ,” she said sharply.

“We’re risking a lot here,” he snapped back, a subtle reminder to keep a check on her temper. When angered, she tended to yell. Loudly. 

Her eyes narrowed at him and her lips pulled into a frown. “We have the rifles,” she said tersely . “ You insisted on them.”

Not this again, he silently pleaded. His sister was set in her ways and didn’t trust the gunpowder. Too volatile, she had warned, too easy to backfire. But without it, they didn’t have a chance. Sango was n’t stupid, but she would risk an entire attack on their s kill alone. That’s why the elder s had placed him in charge, instead of her. She was wily and unpredictable, and that made her dangerous.

“If we take this village, it’s one step closer to our goal.” He turned his attention back to the village. “Surely you understand that.”

“ _ Understanding _ and  _ agreeing _ , are two different things, brother,” she said with false sweetness. She was the most stubborn person that he knew and she wouldn’t let him have the last word. Usually, it was better to ignore her. It was hardly the time for a squabble.

It was a rare thing that she didn’t keep pressing. 

Shiba was a mixed territory, where youkai and humans intermingled. It had been established as a bit of an experiment by the Emperor, but it had flourished through the years, turning into a major foothold for the capitol. Having some of the most fertile lands in the area, it supplied the castle directly with numerous crops.  A small grouping of short mountains and plateaus surrounded it on three sides, giving it a natural barrier from attack. It was a huge risk, but if they could pull it off…

Kohaku glanced at his sister again. “Do you think that this will drive him to attack?”

Sango knew that he meant the Emperor. “No, but I think that it will make him take us seriously. With the centuries he's spent on the throne, you would think that the stupid dog would know what humans are capable of.  Instead , he doesn’t give a shit about us.” She spat at the thought. “He’ll realize that we aren’t playing around, or that this isn’t  _ boredom _ .” The word was like poison in her mouth.

“He’s not stupid. Surely he knows the threat that humans can pose.”

“And yet, he has done nothing to stop us.” Sango laughed at that. “He ignores us so much, that he doesn’t realize the firepower that we have. It will be his undoing.”

“Perhaps he’s just stubborn and set in his ways. Father always said that he only want s peace.”

“ _ Father _ .” Sango spat again, cursing his name, but didn’t bother finishing the thought.  His sister was far less focused on the political side of things, and far more focused on the you kai themselves. He wanted peace and a chance for humans to flourish in their lands without fear. To his sister, youkai were evil, and evil needed to be destroyed. 

It wasn’t so black and white for him, and they fought about it.

Sango laughed bitterly, interrupting his thoughts. “For all we know, the old dog’s  jus t waiting to attack us.” 

“But to wait centuries?” Kohaku asked. 

But Sango didn’t answer. She held up a hand, shifting the weight of her boomerang as she looked to the sky again. She smiled slyly as she brought her mask up, tying it tight around her face. Kohaku did the same, shifting the piece around until it sat comfortably on his nose. They had been forged from the bones of their slain enemies. Not only poetic, but nearly unbreakable.

“Come,” his sister breathed, her voice muffled by the mask. “It’s finally time.” The glint in her eyes worried him, but he said nothing. She hefted  Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder with ease and climbed down the hill deftly. Kohaku followed her, letting a shrill whistle fly from his lips. The signal, their men would follow close behind. 

Come morning, there would be nothing of  Shiba left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten the first ten chapters of this story a hundred thousand times. When my beta at the time read through the first incarnation, she said to me: "This might sound weird, but Shippou is my favorite." I easily agreed, so I adjusted things to make him a more prominent character. Upon reading the next iteration, she responded with: "Again, Shippou and Kouga are just so interesting." I listened, and suddenly this was less of a Rin/Sesshoumaru story, and more of a strange eventual love triangle, where Shippou and Kouga had slowly become main characters.
> 
> I don't regret my decision one bit, and I hope that you guys come to love them as much as I do.
> 
> On another note, a few words about Sango: Many might think she's OOC, but this is also an AU, so frankly, I feel like I can do whatever I want. But let's take a look at her character in the original source material-- considering everything that she has seen and been through, this girl would likely be off her fucking rocker, and I really wish that they had explored that side of her a little bit. She's been raised to hate demons, and Kohaku always struck me as the more centered between the two of them. 
> 
> But here, I've gone and stuck her in a land that's literally ruled by youkai-- so imagine that would do to her? I have this headcannon that she's a really unhinged person, and while she isn't 'evil' or even necessarily 'bad', she's just really driven by her personal beliefs and that comes to be her biggest downfall. So while she isn't the bad guy of this story, she is a true antagonist, even if she thinks that's she really doing what is right.
> 
> Tbh, I don't envy Kohaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a girl plays a prank.
> 
> \----
> 
> “Everything will be alright, Rin-chan. You know this.”

**IV**

 

“ _Are you sure that he’s going to come this way?”_

“ _Every day at noon, like clockwork. He can’t help but have his mid-morning tea with the Lady Yukiko.” Shippou stuck out his tongue at the thought, before his lips quirked into a smirk. Rin smirked back._

“ _Yukiko? Ugh,” she groaned, her nose scrunching up. The cat youkai was tough as nails and had a tongue just as sharp. More than once, she had swatted Rin’s behind when she behaved less than desirably. She had complained to her mother, since the old cat was her handmaiden, but was quickly redirected towards her father. All he had done was glance at her over whatever report he had been reading, and shrug._

“ _Character,” he had told her. “That’s what builds it, and it will build you. You don’t want to be swatted? Then behave.” And he left it at that. Rin soured at the memory, her lips twisting into a frown. Shippou snapped his fingers in front of her face, catching her attention again, his eyes sparkling with a curious glint._

“ _You’ll understand when you’re older,” he said with a laugh._

_But Rin hated that answer—she didn’t want to wait until later. “Whatever,” she muttered, knowing full well that he could hear her regardless. Lately, that had been his answer to everything. And even though she was only eleven and he was far older than he cared to admit, it annoyed her. He was wise, but he was also her friend. Her brother, even. There was a reason that she asked Shippou these things, and not her father._

“ _What matters now is that we have a bucket of water, a bag of flour and way too much time on our hands,” he finally said, defusing the tense moment. His lips twisted into a mischievous grin, fangs glinting in the sunlight. Rin returned the grin, scrambling closer to the edge of the rooftop._

_They sat on the rooftop of the servant’s quarters. Ginta had afternoon tea every afternoon with Yukiko, just like Shippou had promised her, providing the perfect opportunity for a fantastic prank. They only had to wait for the right moment. Before long, the wolf came striding down the beaten path, and they ducked back out of sight. Rin watched Shippou lift a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. She nodded back silently._

_Ginta knocked on the door below them and Shippou dared to peek over the roof edge. Rin followed suit carefully, resting her chin on the ledge. Yukiko opened the door and stepped out, the two exchanging a few words. It was too quiet for her to hear, but Shippou let out a soft snort before he pulled back, amused at whatever it was he had heard. He caught her questioning glance and waved it off._

“ _Nothing important,” he mouthed, before pointing to the bucket of water._

_Rin grasped it in her hands; it was lighter than the sack of flour. She watched him carefully as he mouthed a count down._

_Three…_

_She leaned forward slightly, peeking over the edge again. Ginta and Yukiko were absorbed in their conversation, flirting with each other. Rin wrinkled at her nose at it._

_Two…_

_Rin glanced back to Shippou again, but he was already hefting the flour sack onto his shoulder. Her fingertips tightened around the handle of the pail._

_One! Quickly, she tipped over the bucket and dumped a few gallons of water onto the unsuspecting duo below. Yukiko shrieked in surprise and Ginta slipped, falling flat on his behind. Shippou followed suit and dumped the contents of the flour sack over them with surprising speed. The couple was powdered in it, dusting them like they were pastries. Yukiko looked up, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as she screamed a curse at them. Ginta grabbed her arm, stopping her from climbing up to the roof herself._

“ _Well, let’s take that as our cue, eh?” Shippou said, bending down to one knee. Rin scrambled onto his back and he stood, hooking his arms around her legs. He jumped from the roof, and her legs tightened around his waist as he ran as fast as he could, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they got caught._

 

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

 

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. The tall youkai stood there, casting his cold gaze across what was left of the village. His nose twitched at the cloying smell, irritated. Blood and sweat, and worse of all— _humans_ , with their flowery scent of decay. Nauseating, like overly ripened fruit. He resisted the urge to pinch his nose. That would _certainly_ be undignified, coming from a person of his rank.

Sesshoumaru was more than mildly annoyed. A mighty youkai such as himself, reduced to cleaning up such a mess. Another nauseating thought. If not for his father’s serious tone when he had commanded him to set out, he would have thought it was a joke. This was a complete and utter waste of his time.

And yet, there he was, staring at the dismal remains. He cursed his father as the _one_ person he could never disobey.

He reached out and held his hand in front of him, palm down. Youki crackled at his fingertips and the raw energy spread out, making a net. He didn’t usually use his abilities in such a way, but it had its uses. The sooner he surveyed everything, the sooner he could leave. The youki passed over the village, seeking and sensing. His eyes were unfocused as he _felt_.

There were a few weak pulses, mostly youkai, but nothing substantial. He pulled the power back, the energy crackling again before dissipating.

He sighed, barely concealing his disgust for what was going to come next. “Jaken,” he said. It had taken him centuries to perfect the cold and disinterested tone. “Report.”

“Sesshoumaru-sama!” a voice squeaked from behind him. The imp stuttered over his name slightly. The daiyoukai didn’t turn to look at the toad, although a twitch of irritation tightened his lips. It was gone almost as soon as it appeared. His father had sent the toad along, much to his displeasure, under the guide that he _might_ need help. What a ridiculous notion. What the little urchin could possibly help him with, he couldn’t fathom. It was more likely that his father had asked the toad keep an eye on _him_. It certainly wouldn’t be a first.

Still, as challenged as the toad often seemed, he wasn’t completely useless.

The imp bowed deeply. “It seems that the village has fallen prey to the Resistance,” he finally said, hesitant. So, he wasn’t stupid. He gripped his two-headed staff so tightly that his knuckles were white.

_Obvious_ information. “This Sesshoumaru knows this,” he responded quietly. There was a chill in his voice that made Jaken trembled slightly. His patience with the toad was quickly wearing thin.

“The village is home to both youkai and humans, Sesshoumaru-sama,” Jaken said, immensely flustered. “There are a few youkai that are still alive… but they won’t last long.” He paused, hesitant again. “They have grievous wounds.”

“Caused by… _rifles_?” he pondered allowed, more to himself. That interested him the slightest. The idea that a weapon could cause his kind so much harm… he personally wasn’t scared of them, but it was intriguing. To his displeasure though, the toad answered.

“It seems so, milord.” Jaken paused, hesitant. “What will you do?” he finally asked.

“Nothing.”

“N-nothing?”

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken. “I was sent here to investigate, not to save anyone. It is nothing but their own fault. They are of no use to us now. Kill them.”

“B-but…. Milord!”

“You dare question this Sesshoumaru?” he snapped, his hand tightening in annoyance. The audacity of this cretin! His fingers twitched, the urge to lop the creature’s head off right then and there rising… _but,_ it would anger his father. It was the imp’s lucky day.

“No your Majesty!” Jaken squeaked, bowing deeply. He turned on his heel and left his presence.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the desiccation that lay before him, his nose wrinkling in distaste. All that remained of the town were piles of rubbish and burning, scorched wood. He found himself not caring much, even if there were survivors. They were already on their way to death—be it by his hand or not. The Resistance… did they really think they had much of a chance? Even with their fire power, his father was a whole different entity; a god almost.

An image of a land ruled by human filth filled his head and he almost felt physically ill.

What a nonsensical thought. Utterly outrageous, and he was angry at himself for even entertaining it. Still… he supposed that caution was necessary. The humans were far more serious than anyone had ever given thought, and loathe he was to admit it, their threat wasn’t a small one.

He let out an uncharacteristic sigh before turning away from the scene.

 

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

 

The next few days passed by at an agonizing pace. Even with Shippou there to cause mischief with, Rin found herself alone and bored for the most of the time. She sighed heavily, her breath fluffing up her bangs. Not to mention it was unbearably _hot_.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, squinting into the bright sky. Finally, Shippou came into focus, leaning over her. He was upside down, but she could still see his signature crooked smile on his face.

“What a place for you to be laying, Rin-chan,” he said.

She couldn’t help but pout. “What, in the grass? I lay in the grass all the time!”

“But what about all that silk? Grass stains are terribly hard to clean.”

She scoffed. She had maintained her end of the bargain with her father. That day she wore a simple blue kimono, embroidered with a snowy landscape of mountains. “I’m sitting on a blanket,” she finally said. “I took precaution!” Because only the Gods knew what her mother would do if she damaged it.

“Hm, I wonder…” He reached down and plucked something from her hair. He held up a blade of grass, twirling it between his fingers. “Oh, just a leaf. I thought for a second that you might be turning into a bush—”

“Shippou-kun!”

But he only laughed, dropping to the ground next to her. She sat up, frowning at him. Even after all these years, he still teased her so! It wasn’t like she _never_ napped outside. In fact, this place had been a favorite of hers forever. It was a little patch of green, near the courtyard in the gardens. She could see the manor from where she sat, but she was just hidden enough to have privacy. It was perfect if she wasn’t in the mood to deal with people. Only Shippou knew about it, since it was their secret place.

“I only tease, Rin-chan,” he said with a chuckle.

“Hmph, I know.” She crossed her arms as she watched him lean back against a tree trunk. The bruise around his eye had faded, but she could still see a hint of yellow. She had questioned her father about it, but he had only shrugged, saying that it was punishment well deserved. Worst of all, Shippou hadn’t seemed one bit bothered by it either!

Either she was going crazy, or she was surrounded by idiots. Still, she was relieved that it had healed quickly. He still walked a little stiff however, and she fully intended on investigating whether or not that had been residual from his talk with her father as well.

“I heard that you scared off another Lord,” he said though, before she could ask. She was caught off guard by the sudden change of topic.

“Well, I didn’t really _scare_ him off,” she defended.

“Ah well, I heard—” But then he paused, thinking. “Actually, I suppose that you beat him into a bloody pulp, and then he ran off.”

“I did not!” she snapped.

“Beat him into a bloody pulp?”

“Scare him off!”

Shippou smiled at her. “Oh, but you _did_ beat him up.”

She snorted. “Well, since you seem to know everything already—”

“I only know what Ginta tells me. Besides, it would be so much more entertaining to hear about it from you.”

Rin sighed, leaning back against the tree next to him. It was big enough that they could both rest against it, their shoulders touching. “There’s not a lot to tell,” she finally said. “He insulted me, and I got angry.”

“I _do_ believe that pulling a sword on the man might have been overreacting…” She knew that he was only trying to be lighthearted, but she bit her lip as she thought. She hadn’t been proud of her actions and she had promised her mother that she would try harder. Shippou leaned against her, nudging her shoulder. He had noticed her change in demeanor. “Hey now, I’m only joking.”

“Ah, I know Shippou-kun,” she finally said. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her expression carefully.

Finally, he said, “Rin, what’s wrong?”

It was a long moment before she answered. “What’s the point of getting married if I can’t be myself?” she finally asked.

“There isn’t a point,” Shippou responded almost immediately. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side in interest. “I mean, if a man can’t handle you, then there’s no reason to marry him,” he expanded. “Nothing would ever come of it, except a life of pure misery.”

It was subtle wisdom from the fox. Even though he rarely became philosophical, he had moments where his advice was paramount. Perhaps she was biased though, since he always seemed to pick her side to begin with. Still, these moments were the rare ones when his age truly shined through.

She moved and fell back to the blanket, blades of grass tickling her neck. “See, _you_ understand,” she sighed. “Misery is _so_ not what I look forward to.”

“Well, I meant misery more on your future husband’s part. Surely, you’d be a handful.”

She jolted back up and smacked his shoulder. “Shippou-kun!” But he only laughed, pushing back at her. She grunted, laying back against the ground. He fell beside her, his head near hers. They watched the sky together.

Finally he said, “Really, you’re worrying over nothing. Surely there’s a man out there for you, you just haven’t found him yet.”

“See, that’s exactly what Yukiko keeps saying.” The thought of her mother’s kind-hearted maid made her smile.

“Well, Yukiko is surely the wisest amongst us.”

“I don’t know Shippou-kun. Whoever marries you will be lucky.”

But Shippou didn’t say anything. She turned to look at him and he kept his gaze trained firmly on the clouds in the sky. “Shippou-kun,” she started, the tip of a question on her tongue, but then hesitated. An awkward silence stretched and she used the moment to change the subject. “How bad is it?”

“Rin-chan, you know that I promised your father—”

“You promised my father this, you promised him that.” She sat up abruptly. “What good is your loyalty, when all he does is _beat_ you,” she spat.

“You’re talking about things you know _nothing_ about. There was a reason—”

“When will the both of you realize that it’s important that I know what is going on?” she snapped. She glared at him for good measure.

He just stared back up at her and then finally said, “Rin, sometimes I forget that you aren’t a child anymore.”

Any other time, the comment would have made her mad. Shippou looked at her helplessly, struggling with what to say. And she knew that she was putting him in a bad spot—often he was torn between the loyalty he held for her father and the unspoken relationship that he had with her.

“Your bruise,” she finally said, changing the topic again. “It’s almost faded.”

“Yea, I heal fast.” But it was something she already knew.

She reached out and ghosted her fingertips along it. He leaned into the touch slightly and her heart leapt. “Did you truly get this because you took me to the tavern?” she asked, testing the waters.

“Something like that,” he finally admitted. She pulled her hand away and he sighed. “There will be a war.”

“A war?” she asked dumbly.

“With the humans,” Shippou elaborated. Her mouth formed a tiny little ‘O’ as she remembered what she had originally asked him. “It won’t be immediate, I don’t think, but it will happen.”

“You seem so sure. Is it those rifles?” She had heard Ginta and her father talking about them a few nights prior.

“They’re long barrels, forged from steel,” he said quietly. “They use tiny explosions to shoot metal balls.” But Rin shot him a skeptical look. The whole thing seemed a little impossible. Explosions? She couldn’t imagine being able to tame something so volatile. He didn’t miss her thoughtful gaze. “You haven’t seen what they do, Rin. You haven’t seen the damage they cause. If we don’t do something…”

“So then do something. I mean, isn’t that what my father makes you do?” She paused to wave her hand around at him. “Or something like that.”

“I have a new job,” he sighed. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. He pressed his wrist against his forehead in thought. It was one of his classic deflection techniques.

Rin perked up though. “Does that mean you won’t be heading out soon?”

“No,” he said. “It seems that I’m stuck here with you, eh? At least you won’t be alone.”

“Misery _is_ better in the company of others, I suppose,” she agreed. She narrowed her eyes at him. “One has to wonder what _exactly_ your new job is though…”

Shippou sighed, knowing that she had figured out what was going on. Sitting up, he took her hand in his, offering it a comforting squeeze. “Rin, do not think that I don’t understand what you’re going through.”

“But you _don’t_ , Shippou-kun—”

“ _But I do_ ,” he insisted. His face was so serious that it made her squirm. “It’s hard to watch the one person that I care so much about, so willing to run off into danger.”

“Shippou—”

“ _Don’t._ ” Rin’s mouth snapped shut. “It’s my job to make sure that you don’t get into trouble, Rin, but you are too damn hard headed. I get that you want to help. I know that you feel useless, but you are far more useless if you are dead, do you understand? Your father loves you more than anything; he will not see you throw your life away over something you aren’t a part of. That is what I mean, _that_ is why I understand.”

“You understand,” she repeated, her heart beating wildly. There it was again, that unspoken thing between them, and this was the closest he had ever come to admitting it. His gaze finally shifted, finding that he couldn’t look at her. Instead, he looked down, stroking her hand with his thumb. She didn’t pull her hand away, allowing him the touch.

“Yes,” he finally said, “I understand.”

Rin pulled her hand away suddenly, standing awkwardly. Shippou followed suit. “I…” she started, but she paused. He watched her hesitantly, like he was scared that any movement would make her bolt. “I know,” she finally finished. “I know Shippou-kun, and I appreciate it.” She broke the distance between them and pulled him into a hug. Strangely, it felt more like she was trying to comfort him, than herself. He stiffened slightly, but then relaxed and hugged her back. “Don’t think that I don’t, Shippou.”

He hesitantly laid a hand on her head, but he didn’t stroke it. He just pressed her against his chest, breathing in her scent. She allowed him this moment, as he pressed lips against her hair lightly. Finally he pulled away.

“Everything will be alright, Rin-chan. You know this.”

“Yes,” she said, the lie tumbling immediately from her lips. Shippou would smell it, but the stern tone in his voice disappeared, as did his serious expression. A crooked smile crossed his face as he leaned towards her. “Hey, you know what we haven’t done in a long time?” he asked her. “I happen to know that there are at least two sacks of flour in the kitchen pantry… and Ginta was looking awfully dry earlier today…”

Rin smiled back, looking at the manor. “Flour is nice,” she said, “but Molasses is _so_ much better.”

“But flour and molasses—”

“You read my mind, Shippou-kun. Race you to the kitchen?” But before he could respond, she turned on her heel, and ran towards the house, somehow kicking her way around her kimono.

He didn’t immediately run after her, knowing that he would easily make it there first. This is what he had done when she was younger—waited and then let her win. As a child, she would have such a sense of pride when she would beat him to wherever the goal was. As she grew older, she realized the truth. He remembered that argument—she’d been only a teenager, extremely hormonal and very prone to being irrational. That pride of hers would get her killed.

His blood coursed through his veins though, as he thought about holding her close again, breathing in her scent. He had allowed himself that small moment, thinking it would be enough. But it wasn’t, and it wouldn’t ever be. He touched the bruise on his cheek, remembering her father’s warning. This new job of his would be a lot harder than he first thought.

He heard a shout in the distance, a whooping sound of joy as Rin reached the house first, and he smiled. He’s deal with it, somehow. He tried to think of the ways as he made his way home.

 

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

 

Inutaisho had managed to avoid his wife the entire day by sequestering himself in his study. The room was cozy, with bookshelves that reached the ceilings, filled with tomes and scrolls of all kinds. And then there was his favorite armchair, made of leather and imported from the far West. He would sink into and just relax after a long day of useless politics. A book was open, resting on his knee, his finger tapping along the spine absentmindedly as he stared into the fire. A spicy, cinnamon-like smell filled the room, earthy and comforting. It calmed his nerves.

“Hiroki,” he said. Formalities dropped when they were alone. He had known the man for centuries and was eternally grateful for his calm demeanor and rational thinking. It was a great offset to his own personality, which often got the better of him. He tended to be overly passionate in his decisions. But thankfully, Hiroki tempered that disposition, often offering wise council. He was one of the few people that he could say that he truly trusted.

“Inutaisho-san,” the man responded. The Emperor snorted at the honorific. It was the closest to informal that he could get the man to be.

“I trust that my son has made it back safely?” He had wondered if sending Sesshoumaru had been the right choice, but there were so few people he could trust, and he needed Hiroki near him and the court.

“Ah, yes. I have his report right here.”

“Report?” Sesshoumaru never wrote proper reports, which meant that he was avoiding him. Inutaisho turned his gaze to the man, grunting as he took the bundle of papers from him. He pressed back into his chair, flipping through them. “Trust my son to refuse to report to me in person. That boy takes after his mother far too much.”

“The Prince takes after you as well,” Hiroki said.

“I wonder,” Inutaisho mused. His son shared few qualities with him, instead adopting the cold and collected demeanor that his wife seemed to hold. “Is it too much to ask for a little bit of civility between us?” he sighed.

“He highly respects you,” his old friend advised.

“Respect is not the same as companionship. Am I in the wrong for wanting such a thing from my own blood?”

“No, sir.”

“Hm.” Inutaisho readjusted the stack of papers in his lap. “I trust that you read this?”

Hiroki nodded, even though he knew that the Emperor couldn’t see him. “It seems that the village was destroyed.”

The third, in a month. Nagiso-cho, Shimichi and now Shiba. He let out a long sigh as he stared into the flames. “What are we to do, Hiroki? I do not wish for war.”

“I fear that war is imminent,” he answered.

“Human or not, these are my people. Did I not take an oath to protect them as my own?”

“You can only protect those that want to be protected, Inutaisho-san.”

Hiroki had a point and perhaps drafting the army was a good idea,even as only a precaution. “I only want peace,” he said.

“You make the mistake of thinking that I don’t,” Hiroki said. “This cannot be ignored though and action must be taken. We cannot wait any longer.”

“But the Old Ways,” Inutaisho insisted. “Have we just abandoned them?” But the second the words left his mouth, he realized how foolish they sounded. It was painfully obvious that the humans didn’t want the peace that he strove for, no matter how much he tried. It had become a futile effort.

“Inutaisho,” Hiroki said, surprising the Emperor, “I speak as a friend, not as an advisor. Do you really wish to risk more of your people? The humans might be a part of your kingdom, but so are the youkai they are slaughtering. Will you just ignore that, for a peace that was always tenuous?” Carefully placed words that could have ended his life, had he not been a friend.

“For years I’ve thought that I was making the right decisions. Does this mean that I haven’t been?”

Inutaisho heard the hesitation on Hiroki’s breath. He’d caught his old friend off guard. Finally, he said, “They have attacked our people, Inutaisho-san. They have killed our people. Their people, even. You cannot have peace with those who are trying so hard to condemn it.”

“These humans are my people as well,” Inutaisho argued, but Hiroki raised a hand.

“Perhaps the circumstances have changed.”

Inutaisho growled lowly in his throat. That was the dilemma. Yes, he wanted peace above all, but they didn’t want it. The youkai in his lands were _dying_ , and Hiroki was right-- he couldn’t ignore it anymore. “These humans seem very persistent,” he finally sighed. “They will not stop until they win.”

“They won’t stop until we are _dead_ ,” Hiroki observed.

“No,” Inutaisho said, cutting in. He glanced to Hiroki again, who looked at him with surprise. “That isn’t what they want. They want _me_ dead. As long as I sit on the throne, they can’t have what they want.”

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. “Which is what, exactly.”

“That… I am not sure.” His eyebrows were drawn up in concern. “I am no fool though. These villages they have attacked are strategic points. They supply the palace. It’s not crippling by any means, but it’s intentional. It’s a message, pointed at me.” He paused. “Years of silence, and now they make their move. Why?”

“Drafting the army is a logical choice, then.”

“Logical yes,but it certainly isn’t the choice that I wanted to make.”

Inutaisho sat for a moment in the silence, watching the flames. Then, Hiroki said, “We have nothing to fear. They are only human. They are hiding behind these rifles.”

But the Emperor didn’t respond immediately. His gaze fell more and more as he thought. Finally he said, “Hiroki, print some draft notices and make sure they are posted in every major town and port. As much as I regret it, it must be done.”

Hiroki nodded and bowed. “It will be done as soon as possible.”

“I appreciate your thoughts on the matter,” he said with a long and resigned sigh. “Please send for Izayoi-san.”

His old friend regarded him for a second, before nodding and turning on his heel. As he reached the door, Inutaisho spoke again. “You forget one thing, Hiroki. You shouldn’t underestimate the humans. Not only do they outnumber us, but they are good at one thing, that we youkai are not.” Hiroki cocked his head to the side, waiting. “Adaptability.”

He heard the door shut quietly and Inutaisho rubbed at his eyes wearily. Hiroki seemed very confident, but he was more inclined to be wary. Humans were unpredictable, and that was what worried him the most.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the characters that I worry about in this story, it's my portrayal of Sesshoumaru that worries me the most. He has such a distinct personality (and a lot of it was lost in the English localization of the manga and anime), and I really feel like it's a huge trial to be sure that he's kept in character. 
> 
> In this story, Inutaisho struggles with trying to main the Old Ways (laws of nature, in essence) and his wish to protect everyone within his lands. But Sesshoumaru finds this notion stupid and pointless-- mostly because he sees humans as weak and futile creatures. That's his major flaw in this story; the fact that he vastly underestimates them. 
> 
> And to any concern, this story is eventual Rin/Sesshoumaru, but it's honestly in INCREDIBLY slow burn. I actually have a few sequels planned, so I have a lot of time to explore the intricacies of any relationship that is portrayed. For now it's hinted Rin/Shippou, because let's be honest he's our best boy at the moment, and the only person who takes her for her word, and that is his weakness. ROFL. 
> 
> PLEASE, if anyone has any questions about the story, this world that I'm building the Old Ways, etc, PLEASE, don't hesitate to ask! I've even considered donating my tumblr, so I can have a good place to answer questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a girl remembers that though kind, Kouga-san is a youkai as well. 
> 
> \----
> 
> “It’s war,” she hissed. 
> 
> “Do you think that I want to run off to war?” he snapped. “Do you think that I want to fight against anyone? Rin, I’m old and I’m tired. I have a family. I want to live the rest of my days out in peace.”

**V**

 

_THE BREASTPLATE WAS the finest, polished silver, gilded in gold. She ran her hand over it, following the lines and patterns etched into the metal with the pads of her fingertips. Thin, leafy vines curled around the steel like it was a canvas. The plates were riveted into sturdy leather, layered into a true masterpiece. A remnant from the Hundred Year’s War, a brutal conflict with the land to the west and over the sea, lasting just over a century. She had studied it with her tutor._

_The armor was so unlike Kouga-san. It spoke of war and fierce determination. Violence and death. The man that she had come to see as a father had always been kind and caring, a wide smile spread across his face whenever she was near. But she was no fool—she knew what he was and how ruthless he had once been._

_The armor had been long since cleaned and shined, but she could imagine the blood that had once covered it._

“ _It was a long time ago,” he said from behind her. It often was like that between them—he always knew what she was thinking. Rin said nothing in return. She was still imagining him in the elegant armor, feral and covered in carnage. “Inutaisho-sama gave me this armor,” he continued proudly. “It is a symbol of our friendship, and my loyalty to him during the War.”_

“ _Inutaisho-sama?” she asked. Despite her time in his household, she was still adjusting to the life of youkai politics. The name sounded familiar though, even if she couldn’t quite place it._

“ _The Emperor,” Kouga-san said. Ah, now she knew why it sounded familiar. Her tutor Nagi-san had started schooling her in such things. She hadn’t even known there was an Emperor and she couldn't recall her parents ever talking of one. “Rin-chan,” he said, cutting into her thoughts. “What is wrong?”_

“ _Nothing,” she said, but she knew that she couldn’t fool him. Four years had passed since he had brought her home, but she was still a child who wore her heart on her sleeve. Her face was crinkled in thought as she surveyed his armor seriously. She caught his calculating gaze. “Nagi-san and I have started studying the War,” she finally said. “He told me that you fought in it, but I said that I didn’t believe it. But this armor proves that, doesn’t it?” Kouga frowned. The girl was so insightful and sometimes it frightened him. “You’ve always been so kind,” she continued. “It’s hard to imagine you being part of something like this.”_

“ _Rin-chan,” he said, kneeling down to her level. She looked to his face and watched him carefully. “I am kind and gentle when I need to be, but when my home and those I care for are threatened, I will defend them.”_

“ _Well, you_ are _a wolf,” she said with a small smile._

_At that he laughed and patted her cheek lightly. “Never forget that while I am kind to you, I can be cruel to others. I have been in the past. Humans and youkai handle certain things very differently.”_

“ _You’d bite back.”_

“ _Yes, I’d bite back hard, and I’d never let go.”_

“ _And you’d protect me, like you would the Emperor?”_

_His gaze softened. “Of course I would, Rin-chan. What kind of question is that?”_

_What kind of question indeed. She watched his blue eyes carefully, but detected no false words behind them. The man was as sincere as he always had been. She turned her gaze back at the armor, looking at it differently now. It had been a gift, a symbol of the power that Kouga-san held and the loyalty that he had displayed in a harsh time._

“ _Kouga-san,” she said softly, her gaze trained on the soft leather and etched silver. He turned to look at her. “May I call you father?”_

_The question deeply surprised him. There was a stirring in his heart and pride flooded through him. Rin turned to him, and he saw tears welling in her eyes. She couldn’t help it, as they sprung forth. “Oh Rin,” he said, dropping the honorific and pulling her close to him. “I would be honored.”_

_And she hugged him back tightly, breathing in his scent of the mountains and rain. Of comfort._ Honored _, she wondered idly. If anyone was to be honored, it was her. Here was a man who had no obligation to her, and yet he had cared for her well being. He had clothed her, fed her and provided her an education. Why? Because he could and because he was kind. She loved him, she truly did. Slowly, he pulled from her and stood, patting her head softly in a small show of affection that he had adopted through the years. She leaned into the touch._

_Finally, he held his hand out to her and said, “Come on, let’s go find your mother.”_

_Rin took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight, smiling as he led her from the room._

 

\---

 

Rin stared at the paper, not quite comprehending the words printed on it.

“Father, what is this?”

“Exactly what it looks like,” he said, his voice far calmer than his daughter felt. Ever since her questions about his altercation with Shippou, she had poignantly avoided him. Just that night, she had conveniently skipped dinner and then dessert, eventually forcing him to call her into his study. He was loathe to tell her this, but it was better than her finding out after he was gone. His daughter wasn’t the kind to forgive and forget—especially the forgiving part.

If the Gods were smiling in his favor though, he wouldn’t have to leave for a while yet. But she said nothing, holding the parchment carefully in her fingertips, like it might burn her.

“It’s a draft,” he finally continued. He poured tea into a small cup, and placing it onto a small saucer, he handed it to his daughter.

Rin looked to him, her brown eyes wide and shimmering.

 _No_ , he silently pleaded, his heart clenching. _Don’t look at me like that._ He couldn’t handle her tears, from the sweet and salty smell of them, to how they turned her eyes watery and her cheeks rosy, and her nose runny.

But it was no use. She finally took the cup from him, her fingers curling around the handle so tight that they turned white. She couldn’t hide the slight tremble of her hand. Kouga watched her and sighed, taking a tea cup for himself and sitting on the couch next to her.

“Rin, I told you that this might happen—”

“But now it really is,” she interrupted.

He sighed again. His daughter had dug into him constantly about current affairs, and finally he had given in to her curiosity. Explaining the situation with the human resistance was initially difficult, but Rin had listened patiently, offering quaint and intelligent commentary. Afterwards, she used a fair number of insults in language that was _certainly_ not befitting of a lady. He and Shippou were going to have another talk, it seemed.

Still, she had taken everything surprisingly well, even when he warned her about potential war. Then again, she hadn’t seemed remotely surprised at the same time, which had led him to wonder exactly what she had known beforehand…

Yes, he and Shippou were _definitely_ going to have another friendly chat.

“I don’t understand how you can be so cavalier about this,” she continued, interrupting his thoughts.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes—what, did she think that he was twelve years old and still a pup? “I’m not, Rin. Besides, this certainly isn’t my first war—”

“And what about me? What about Mother? Are you just going to leave her here by herself, with no protection?”

“You and I both know that your mother doesn’t need _anyone’s_ protection, least of all mine. I know that this seems sudden but—”

“It’s _war_ ,” she hissed.

“Do you think that I want to run off to war?” he snapped. “Do you think that I want to fight against anyone? Rin, I’m old and I’m tired. I have a family. I want to live the rest of my days out in peace.” But she only looked at him with her pleading, brown eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Rin, you just don’t understand.”

“Why?” she glared at him and he regretted his choice of words instantly. She looked worried and angry, all at the same time. “Because I’m young? Or is it because I’m human?”

His eyes widened at the accusation, her acidic tone sharp and unrelenting. She, of all people should know that’s not how he thought. “Rin—” he started, but she spoke over him.

“It’s all I’ve ever heard, since I was a child. ‘Rin, you don’t understand’. ‘Rin, you will never get it’. ‘Rin, this doesn’t concern you’. When will you learn that it _does_ concern me? You are my _father_!”

Kouga could count on his hand, the number of times that his daughter had yelled at him.

“I have never doubted your concern,” he finally said, his voice soft. She leaned back into the couch and looked away from him, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. He smelled the guilt radiating off of her. “Besides, I’m sure that I’ll be a General,” he said with fair confidence. At least he hoped he wouldn’t see much active battle.

She studied him carefully, her lips twisting into a small scowl. “War is war, whether it’s on paper or in the field.”

“Rin, you _are_ too young to understand some things.”

“Stop saying that!” she snapped. She took a sip of her tea to hide her anger, taking a deep breath. Finally she said quieter, “I will only worry.”

“Please child, have some faith.”

“You’re _old_ ,” she said.

“You act as though I have one foot in my grave!” he defended.

“And how _dare_ I feel as such about my father!” Her words dripped with sarcasm. “How dare I feel that someone else should go!”

“And who would? Shippou? That boy has no place in a war—”

“Oh but it’s okay to send him to all sorts of _other_ danger, as long as it’s not war. Only the Gods know what it is that he does for you, but I _swear_ to you if he comes home with another injury—”

“I gave him that damned bruise for a good reason,” Kouga snapped, feeling rage swell within him.

“And what of his broken ribs?” Kouga gaped at her—how on earth did she know that? As far as he was concerned neither he nor Shippou had said anything to her. His daughter’s skin was blotchy with anger. “What, did you think I wouldn’t notice that stiff walk of his? I swear father, if you gave him those—”

“I did no such thing!”

“You might as well have!” she all but yelled. “ _You_ sent him out there, and why? Because you refuse to do your damn dirty work yourself! You say it’s because you have a family, and responsibilities, but it’s because you’re _old._ Your back hurts and your bones ache, so you push everything off onto him!” She stood abruptly, slamming the teacup onto the table with enough force it should have cracked. Kouga knew that she couldn’t bear to look at him and took to pacing a few steps in a poor attempt to calm herself.

A tense silence set over them until Kouga hesitantly broke it. “How did this argument become about _him._ ” He wasn’t stupid. Everyone knew that Rin loved him, but perhaps she was more in tune with her own feelings than he thought. The boy had remarkable control and had promised that nothing would come of their bond, but if Rin felt the same way… it would be far harder for the kitsune to ignore. He pressed his fingers against his brow, trying to relieve the pressure of the headache that was starting to form.

Rin said nothing though; she only sighed, hanging her head as she leaned it against the window sill. She still refused to look at him, opting to look out at the black night outside instead. “You can’t do this,” she finally said. “You’re too blind and stubborn to see it.”

“Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“I suppose that I’m no one,” Rin finally said, utterly defeated. Her voice was exhausted, tired of arguing. And here they were again, at her feelings of insignificance. It wasn’t the first time she had been reduced to feeling ‘human’, as she put it. Utter nonsense, because she _was_ human. But living a life with youkai, he supposed she saw that as a bad thing.

Kouga stood and went to her, grasping her shoulders in his hands. “You are my _daughter_ ,” he said to her firmly.

Rin sighed. “Will it be like the last time? Full of carnage and blood?”

“I already told you I’m being called as a General. I doubt that I will see active battle.”

“You think that the Emperor would pass up an opportunity to throw the _Wolf of the North_ out there?” she said dryly.

“What was it that you said earlier? That I was old?”

“Oh, _now_ you remember.” She finally looked at him. “This isn’t about Shippou-kun, Father. This is about you and me and Mother. Don’t fault me for being against the draft.”

He swept her sweaty bangs back, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I’m not, child. But for the sake of the Gods, turn down that ferocity.” She had to smile at that and leaned into his embrace. He hugged her tight before pulling away. “Besides, there is little I fear, aside from your mother.”

“Speaking of, have you told her?”

He blanched slightly. “Er, well, I figured I’d get the hard part out of the way, which was to tell you.”

“I can’t smell a lie, but that is truly an awful one, Father.”

Kouga winced slightly. No, he hadn’t told Ayame and he had been purposefully pushing it off. Rin, even though her moods swung around like a tree branch in high wind, they could easily be calmed with affection. His wife, not so much. Rin watched him carefully and finally slipped her arm through his.

“Come on, we’ll go tell her together.”

“That might make it worse,” he said, “letting her know that I told you first.”

But Rin only smiled at him, patting his arm reassuringly. “She’s far less likely to attack you if I’m there.” She was only half joking. She moved to pull his arm towards the door. “I don’t agree,” she finally said. “But if you feel that you need to be there… well then I support you. At least until I figure out something else.”

“What do you mean by _that_?” A scheming Rin was certainly a terrifying sight.

But she only smiled slyly and he sighed. She mostly took after him, but there were times that his wife’s influence clearly stood out in her. This was easily one of those times.

“Alright,” he said, breaking his thoughts. “Let’s go break the news to your mother. Are you sure you still want to go?”

“Of course,” Rin scoffed. “Someone has to scrape you off of the floor.”

 

\-----------

 

She never questioned when he would suddenly appear at his side. Rin wasn’t stupid; she _knew_ that his job was to watch her and protect her. But she always welcomed him with warmth and appreciation. Did she need him as much as he needed her? He could dream it, at least.

It was a rare thing to find her on the roof however, like she was that night. She didn’t like heights, so something must have _truly_ been troubling her, for him to find her so far up. Her sleeping yukata did nothing to keep out the night chill, so she had brought with her a thick blanket. A _quilt_ , he remembered, an old gift from a distant cousin of Kouga-san’s. She had it wrapped around her tightly. Without a word, she freed a hand from it and patted the roof tiles next to her.

Instantly he was at her side, settling in and reclining on his arms. He watched as she traced the delicate stitches in the cotton with her finger. “Odd to find you up here,” he said.

“I needed to think,” she said. “Somewhere where I’m not being _watched_.”

Ginta and Hakkaku, he surmised. She must have truly set her father off, for him to assign those two to keep an eye on her as well. Still, a smirk found his lips and he moved to get up. “Then I should leave,” he said, but her hand shot out, her fingers digging into his linen shirt.

“No, I didn’t mean you,” she said softly. He sighed and settled back down. Of _course_ she didn’t, but couldn’t she have at least taken the joke? Something really must have been bothering her. “I have to do something,” she finally said.

“What do you mean?”

“My father,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He had an inkling about what she was talking about but…

“And pray tell, what do you mean by _that_?”

“The _draft,”_ she elaborated dramatically. “And don’t you dare deny that you haven't heard,” she said before he could interrupt her. “I _know_ that you brought that flier back. How could you not tell me?”

“I was told not to,” he said dryly. “I do believe that his intention was to keep it to himself for as long as possible.”

She snorted at that. “It’s unfair for the Emperor to ask this of him. Hasn’t done his duty?”

“His duty will always be there,” Shippou reminded Rin. “You forget, Kouga-san isn’t retired.”

“He’s too old.”

Shippou laughed. “Your father is old, but he’s not incapable.”

Rin sighed. “He’ll get hurt. He walks so stiffly these days. He doesn’t complain, but I know he has his problems.”

Shippou was quiet for a moment. Rin was so young in so many ways, and there were things that she didn’t quite understand. He erred on the side of caution though, deciding against reminding her of that. Instead, he watched the stars for a brief stretch as he contemplated his response. Finally, he said, “Your father isn’t retired, no matter how much he says he is. There isn’t such a thing as _retirement_. He is bound by a code far older than he is, and when called to duty, he must go.”

He glanced over at her just in time to catch her massive eye roll. “But what if they _can’t_?” Shippou could just see the gears in her head turning, trying to decipher ancient youkai code. There was a lot of it—some of it even he didn’t understand. He was young as far as his kind went and he didn’t pretend to know everything. But what he did know, he knew well.

“Someone incapable of answering the draft would call on a secondary to go in their place.”

Rin froze, turning to him. “A what?”

Shippou blinked, hesitant. “A…. secondary,” he finally said. “Typically a close family member.”

She contemplated that for a long moment and Shippou started to worry whether he had made a mistake mentioning it. Finally, she said, “So…. Someone can go in his stead?”

“Well—er, techinically. I guess. I’m not an expert.”

But a smile was already spread wide on her face and she leaned over to him excitedly. She pulled him into a tight hug, crushing him to her. He let out a strangled cry in surprise, but she just held onto him tightly. Finally, she pulled away, her hands squeezing his shoulders. He looked bewildered.

“Thank you, Shippou-kun.”

“Er… for what?”

But she only smiled. “You’ve just helped me figure out what it is that I need to do.”

“Dare I ask what that might be?”

“Finding a replacement for my father, of course.”

Shippou swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. That was _certainly_ not what he had been trying to spur into action. He knew Rin’s concern, but if her father found out… A simple bruise on the face isn’t the only punishment he would receive. Curse his large, fat mouth.

“Rin, that’s a terrible idea,” he said bluntly. Rarely did he speak out against her actions, but he decided to grow a bit of a back bone. Even if her close proximity was _very_ distracting. _No, no, no! Don't give in_. “You should let your father handle this,” he finished.

To his surprise, Rin didn’t even look angry. She was still smiling, shaking her head as if to say how silly he was being. Finally, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “No really, Shippou-kun, thank you.” And then she pulled back and climbed to her feet. Before he could say anything, she was already scrambling over the edge of the roof and down the ladder that led to her balcony.

And he meant to follow, really he did, but he was far too distracted. Distracted by her closeness, by the smell of her soap in the air. Distracted by the way his cheek tingled where she had kissed it. He groaned, falling back to the roof. His ribs protested and he grunted slightly, but he had bigger problems. He had accidentally helped Rin do the one thing he was supposed to _keep_ her from doing.

Kouga would have his hide for a rug.

 

\-------

 

“You should have kept your mouth shut.”

“Oh Kohaku-chan,” Sango said affectionately. It was also a back-handed comment, dripping in sarcasm. She had seniority over him, so no one commented on the inappropriateness of it. They were in their small hut and she lounged about on a small pallet in the corner. “We kicked youkai ass out there. We should be proud of ourselves.”

He wasn’t amused though, glaring at her instead. “I invited you to the meeting because you are my sister. You planned the attack. It wasn’t an invitation to embarrass me.”

Sango crossed her arms across her chest and returned his cross gaze. “It’s not like I’m a woman without opinions.”

“Sango, we’re trying to make a difference, not start a war.” He leaned over a pot of boiling water, hanging over the small fire pit. But the words sounded pitiful, the moment that they left his mouth.

Sango watched him carefully for a moment and then said, “Could have fooled me. You were the one who suggested the attack on Shiba.”

“It was a strategic point to hit,” he defended. “It was aimed to cripple the supply to the Emperor.”

“And that’s not trying to start a war?” Sango snorted. “What are we trying to do, cut off his supply of potatoes? Little brother, we _decimated_ that village to break his moral. It that’s not a declaration of war, then I don’t know what is.”

“I wanted to _nudge_ him,” Kohaku spat. He poured a cut of water into a small mug and dropped tea leaves into it. “I wanted to poke a stick at the mad dog. Show him that we have a little backbone. _You_ had to turn it into something else—”

“The opportunity was too good to pass up-”

“And now look where we are!” Sango blinked, surprised by his outburst. Kohaku sighed; he rarely got angry and raised his voice. “They’ve drafted their main army, Sango-chan. They aren’t employing just their militia, they’re calling in the big dogs. Our scouts said that the Emperor sent his son to _personally_ assess the damage at Shiba. You’ve really done us in.”

“All I told the Elder, was that this was our chance to prove ourselves,” she said to him. “We’ve eaten from his hand for too long, it’s time to bite back.”

When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. “The problem is that you were _proud_ of it.”

Sango gestured dramatically. “What is there not to be proud of? Kohaku-chan, we flattened an entire village of youkai, with nothing but thirty of us. Half of us were women. I’ll tell you, it’s about time that we can show them that we’re not useless.”

“There were humans too,” Kohaku reminded her.

Her face twisted into disgust. “People who choose to associate with those monsters don’t deserve to live.” Kohaku didn’t reply, which caused her to appraise him carefully. “Who’s side are you really on? You claim that you’re tired of living under that monster's paw, but you aren’t willing to do what is needed to fight back. The only way to get that old dog off of the throne, is to rip it right out from under him. Tactics and strategy won’t win this war, Kohaku. Blood will have to be spilt. At least enjoy it a little.”

Kohaku handed her a cup of the brewed tea. “Well, you certainly speak your mind.” It was no wonder that the Elder’s were appalled during the meeting. He had invited her as a courtesy; women weren’t typically allowed to sit in on such things, but Sango had a little bit of pull. She didn’t, however, have to be so blunt about her feelings. The Elder’s had been outright appalled when she spoke out so bluntly. Kohaku had been thoroughly embarrassed.

“Youkai are a curse,” Sango finally said, taking a sip of the tea. “It’s our job to exterminate them. We are _taijiya_.”

“I wonder, is that what our father taught us?” he mused. Sure, it was their job to exterminate youkai— but not ones that were intelligent thinking. He immediately thought of Kouga-san, their Lordship. The old wolf had never bothered them, as long as they paid their taxes as due. Their father had spoken highly of the man, and Kouga protected them when need be. He felt guilty that his sister had attacked Shipou-san so readily for doing his job.

“Our father’s views were antiquated, and he died because of it.”

Their father died protecting those he thought deserved it. So antiquated? No. But Sango’s views on youkai were very black and white. To her, they were nothing but vermin. She didn’t want to live under the thumb of one; the idea made her squirm. And truth be told, he didn’t either. For all the good Inutaisho-san had done, none of it had helped the humans in his land. Youkai still pillaged and plundered their villages, and those who were safe often lived in terrible poverty.

But could he exterminate the youkai in good faith? No. He had a heart and that wasn’t his wish. What he was sure of however, was that youkai and humans couldn’t live in peace. And, Sango was right about one thing—the only way to get the Emperor off of the throne, was to pry him off themselves.

It wasn’t that he was an advocate for youkai rights, but he would rather avoid as much bloodshed as possible. His sister’s predatory ways had secured the start of a war, something he never foresaw. Now it would be harder to protect the humans. But she would never see that. As long as there was youkai blood waiting to be spilt, she would be the one to do it, no matter the cost. He sighed and sipped at his tea.

At the moment, his sister posed more of a threat than the emperor, the war, or any youkai did. He would have to watch her carefully.

 

___

 

Rin stared at the second course of her supper. It was a perfectly seasoned fish chowder, paired with fluffy white bread. He wine glass remained full, but she had barely touched it, opting for water instead. She spooned the mixture half-heatedly, her mind wandering elsewhere.

She knew that it wasn’t luck that Shippou-kun had found her on the roof top the night before. The man was her shadow, and she knew that it was at her father’s behest. To be honest, she just wanted quiet time to think about her father, the draft, the impending war…

She had known that the human resistance posed a threat, especially after her father had finally indulged her in the details of what was going on. Her father tried to make light of it, but she could read him better than he knew. She looked to him slyly. He was busy talking to Mother about something. Ayame was angry still, but the fact that she was in the same room meant she had forgiven him somewhat.

But what exactly where the humans after? And why would the Emperor actually engage in a war with them? Their army had and advantage, purely based on numbers, strength and skill. Even if the humans had the gall to outright attack them, would they pose much of a threat?

The _rifles_ were the issue, she supposed. Shippou-kun had described the death that they could bring, and based on his severe tone about the topic, the rumors weren’t exaggerations. Still, with the Emperor calling the entire reserve to the field, surely they didn’t stand a chance. Which was why her father’s reservation about the whole topic troubled her so much. It shouldn’t be that much of an issue, and everyone was treating it like it was. That meant that they were still hiding something from her. Her lips tugged further into a grown, and her father finally noticed.

“Rin-chan, is your dinner alright?” But he knew the soup wasn’t the problem. He could practically hear the gears grinding in her head.

“Hm? Oh, it’s fine,” she said, but still made no move to sip at it again. He kept watching her and finally she sighed. “I was just thinking about the draft. I still don’t think you should go.” It was Kouga’s turn to sigh, warranting her mother to give her a look of warning. Rin puffed her cheeks out slightly, saying, “You pressed.”

“These matters don’t concern you,” he said gently.

“How many times do we need to argue about this? Of _course_ they do! It concerns you, which means that it concerns me. And don’t you dare say anything about my humanity,” she added, seeing his mouth open to protest.

“Calm yourself,” Ayame said. Her voice was calm, but her eyes were cold and steely. Her disapproving look cut into Rin harshly. How dare Mother! Just the night before, she was on the same side as her. Eventually, Rin shrank back into her seat, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

“Your concern is appreciated,” Kouga finally said, “But you should be focusing on other things. Enjoy your youth; quit furrowing your brow and worrying about your old man.”

“My only concern is finding someone to replace you,” she snapped.

“Er… Pardon?” Kouga fumbled, trying to process her comment.

“I found out that you can call on a secondary to serve for you. Why on earth haven’t you? Ginta and Hakakku could easily serve in your place.”

“I would never ask them such a thing,” Kouga said with a frown. “This is my debt, not theirs.”

Rin groaned in exasperation. “Your debt has been _paid_ , don’t you see? I know that you’re hiding things from me. I know this is worse than you claim it to be. You spin one side of the story to calm me down, but I’m not stupid, Father. I can read you far too well. You are worried, and _that_ is cause for concern. I refuse to let you go out there!”

“The Resistance is a small threat,” he said.

“And the rifles?” Rin scoffed, bordering on sarcastic. “What about those? Surely those aren’t a small threat. Villages have been destroyed, and youkai have been killed. A _draft_ , has been called father. For the first time in what, two hundred years?”

Kouga rarely got angry, but she could tell it was boiling up, directed towards her. “It’s something that will be handled, I assure you,” he said, trying to keep his tone calm.

“Good luck they’ve had with that, already,” Rin spat. And Kouga glared at her harshly, standing up from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table. Rin could count on her hands the number of times he had been angry with her, and could only think of one time he had actually ever _yelled_ at her.

“I’m trying, Rin! I am trying to let you know what is happening! I am trying to give you a chance to voice yourself. But you are too stubborn and you are too angry. Do you think I _want_ to go to war? What was it that I told you? I had no desire for this, but I must. I owe a loyalty to the Emperor that you cannot understand. There is a code that I _must_ follow. And I’m terrified— I am terrified, Rin, that I will not come home. I am terrified of these humans and these rifles. I am scared for myself. I am scared for your mother, but most of all, I am scared for _you_.” When he was done, he was breathing hard. Her mother sat to the side, eyes wide as she watched the two. “Why is it that you just cannot understand?” he weakly pleaded.

Finally, Rin stood, folding her napkin neatly. The table shook slightly as she slammed her chair towards it. Her hands were clenched so tight, they were almost white. Her lips were pulled into a thin line, her eyes narrowed at him.

“I would think Father, that if _anyone_ understood the loyalty that is between you and Inutaisho-sama, it would be me. I do not call you _Father_ out of duty, but out of _love_.”

And with that she turned from the table and stormed out of the room.

 _Damn him,_ she snarled to her herself. _How dare he question me!_ She heard her Father slam something in the dining room, not doubt just as angry, but she didn’t care. She just kept walking, ignoring the seething venom that tore through her.

“It doesn’t matter what I say,” she finally snapped. She rounded the corner towards her room. “I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands, it seems.”

Youkai code be damned, she would figure something out.

 

____

 

It took him everything to not grab the dinner plate and throw it across the room.

Ayame spared a glance towards her husband. “Pushing her buttons isn’t going to make this any better,” she said carefully. She watched as he clenched his fists tightly and tutted at him softly. So like his daughter, both with such short fuses.

His face was still tight with anger as he stared at Rin’s unfinished dinner. “My father once told me that I lack the ability to be firm. I don’t want to fight with her.”

His wife regarded him for a long moment and then said, “This is more about her safety than yours.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. He turned to her, his blue eyes softening slightly.

“This threat is dangerous to everyone. This human resistance is small, but these rifles are a big problem. Rin is so very intuitive, but she has a one-track mind. She decides that I’m in danger, and that is all that she can see. I’m too old, she says, and that is all she can focus on. She doesn’t realize that she is in more danger now, than she has ever been. Youkai are banding against humans. It doesn’t matter that we are her parents and she our daughter; she is in far more danger than I ever will be.” He sighed, falling back into his chair, defeated. “I want her to be as safe as possible.”

“She is safe here with us—”

At that, Kouga laughed. It was sarcastic and dry, but he laughed. “No, she isn’t.” He paused to grasp Ayame’s hand. “You of all people know what trouble she gets in. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and she cares far too much about others. She goes looking for it, and she’s doing that right now. Sticking her head where it shouldn’t be, trying to find me a _secondary_. It’s dangerous. I need to leash her, not because I want to, but because I have too.”

“Shippou-kun—”

“Will eventually be useless, I fear,” Kouga sighed. He rubbed at his eyes. “I trust him to do everything in his power to protect her, but he wavers on the edge of being unreasonable himself. They are so alike in that regard.”

“But he will keep an eye on her,” Ayame said. “I cannot do it alone.”

“He will stay behind,” Kouga confirmed. “I know this isn’t what we wanted, my love. It would be far easier if she was married. But this is what must happen.”

There was a moment before she spoke again. “And when exactly, is it that you leave?”

“Hopefully later, rather than sooner. But don’t hold your breath. The most dangerous part about all of this is that _we don’t know_ what is going on.”

Ayame leaned forward, pressing her hand against his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes, relishing the touch. “Both of you are strong,” she said. “It will be okay. We will make it through.”

Kouga nodded. “Right now, our top priority is to keep her from getting any more… _ideas,_ and I have a pretty good idea who gave her the last one,” he groused. Ayame smiled slyly and kissed his cheek.

“For all his faults, you love that boy just as much as her.”

Kouga grunted. “It’s the only reason he’s still alive.”

And Ayame didn’t doubt it one bit.

 

____

 

Rin was brushing her hair when Ayame found her in her room. She sat in front of her vanity as she pulled the brush through her long locks. Her brow was slightly wrinkled as she thought. _Who could be Father’s secondary?_

Ginta was decent in combat, but not very quick. She easily caught him with her punches. Hakakku was faster, but useless as far as weapons went. Hand-to-hand combat wouldn’t do him much good on the field. Shippou was an even worse choice. Fox magic was useful, but she couldn’t bear to risk his life any more than her father’s. So she kept thinking, tugging the brush through her hair.

The vanity was a gaudy thing, given to her by Kouga’s mother. It had been more out of courtesy than affection. The wood was intricately carved and dusted with gold, but it certainly wasn’t Rin’s style. Even though she had a bit of a vain side, she would have preferred something far more plain. Perhaps just a desk with a small mirror. One stroke, a second stroke; the bristles pulled at her hair roughly.

“You can come in,” Rin finally said, not bothering to glance back. Ayame hid a smile as she stepped into the room. Wordlessly, she moved to her daughter’s side and plucked the brush from her hands.

“This brush is awful for your hair,” she chastised, looking it over. “Boar bristles will just pull out your hair and dull what’s left.” Rin made a face in the mirror and Ayame returned the favor. “Besides, your father complained that his favorite brush had gone missing. It seems that I found it, hmm?”

“He doesn’t need it anymore,” Rin snorted. “He cut it all off.”

Ayame leaned forward and placed the brush on the vanity, before rifling through the drawers. After a moment, she sat back, finding what she was looking for. It was a horse hair brush, the bristles much finer than the other. It had wolves carved into the back of it, dusted in silver.

“That brush won’t get the tangles out,” Rin whined halfheartedly.

Her mother ignored her and began to pull it through her hair. “You wouldn’t have tangles if you didn’t run around like you do,” she finally said, glaring into the mirror again. A small challenge. Rin huffed and crossed her arms defiantly.

“My hair tangles when I sit up in bed, in the morning. Nothing will ever change that.” Her hair was thick and wavy, downright unruly. It tangled at the slightest movement, and softening her life wouldn’t remedy that. Her mother could only hope.

“You pull at your hair like a dog pulls at a rope. Sometimes you have to be gentle. If you take your time, the tangles will work themselves out.” She pulled the brush through gently, trying to prove her point.

“I have a feeling we’re not talking about my hair anymore,” Rin said after small pause.

Ayame just brushed at her hair. Finally, she said, “Contrary to what you might believe, we’re trying to do our best by you.”

“I know that,” Rin said softly. “If I had my way though, I’d never let him go—Ow!”

Her mother had tugged hard on her hair, and Rin glared at her in the mirror. Ayame stared back coldly and stern, but eventually her gaze softened. She let go of her hair, patting it gently with her fingertips.

“That would be the simple answer, wouldn’t it? To just let you do what you want?” Rin regarded her with surprise. “Your Father knows better than anyone the love that you hold for him. He brought you home and through all odds, you found your place here. His concern isn’t for himself, but for you.” Ayame leaned forward, resting her chin on Rin’s shoulder, watching her in the mirror.

“You are our daughter, not our ward. You carry our name and scent. You will inherit our land and possessions. And yet, none of that will protect you. For everything that you are, you are _not_ youkai. You will be targeted. Your father’s place is on the field—loathe am I to admit it—because that’s the _one_ way he knows how to protect you.”

Rin crumbled on the inside as her mother resumed brushing her hair out. Finally, she said, “Thank you.”

Ayame paused again and turned her around to face her, resting her hand against her cheek. “What are you thanking me for?”

But Rin just smiled, not answering, and pulled her into a tight hug. Ayame hugged her back before pulling away, holding her by the shoulders. She brushed back her bangs before she let go. “You should go to sleep,” she told her.

Rin nodded dumbly and Ayame stood. Moving towards the door, she paused briefly and looked back at her daughter. “Rin, don’t go looking for trouble,” she pleaded. Rin frowned. Her mother _never_ begged.

“But that’s what I do best,” Rin said with a wry smile. No, she wouldn’t give in. So her Mother just sighed, smiling sadly as she tapped her hand against the door frame. Finally, she turned to leave and Rin smiled.

Round One, her favor, it seemed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be considered 'boring' in the grand scheme of things, but as far as I'm concerned, important things happen here. Suddenly, the draft is live, and Kouga-san has to report, which is literally the culmination of all of Rin's fears. She feels hopeless in more ways than one-- the fact that she cannot stop her father, and the fact that she is literally powerless to help in any other capacity. 
> 
> And then we have Shippou-kun, whom for all his faults, cannot ignore Rin. A quick slip of the tongue, and suddenly she's on a mission. 
> 
> On the flip side, we have Sango and Kohaku-- two wildly different personalities. Kohaku who respects youkai from a distance (and dare say, even likes some of them-- Kouga and Shippou in example), but thinks that their time of reign has come to an end. And then Sango, who is a hellcat, bent on literally destroying every youkai that she can get her hands on. She thinks that she should be the voice of reason, because she thinks that she is the ONLY one being responsible. Even though my story isn't set in Feudal Japan, the AU is a very similar sort of world:
> 
> We have youkai politics, and laws that are as old as time. We have human politics, and the difficulties between two wildly different peoples (youkai and humans). And then we have the suppression of female rights (on both sides, in a way), and the male patriarchy standing in the forefront. It isn't my intention to let 'women rise from the ashes', but rather, depict how oppressive this culture could potentially be, and the effects it has when two very different woman refuse to adhere to the status quo.
> 
> I, also keep getting questions about whether or not this is a Rin/Sess story- and yes, it is, but it is a real slow burn. If you're expecting for her to see him for the first time and immediately swoon, this is super the wrong story for you. Have patience and thy shall be rewarded. Eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a girl gets a new kimono.
> 
> \----
> 
> “Ye doubt yourself now, Lady Rin, but ye will see that you will do these great things. The war is not the end, but rather a new start. New alliances will be forged and people long lost will be brought together. This is only the beginning for you.”

**VI**

 

“ _It’s too tight!”_

“ _Rin-chan, it’s only a kimono.”_

“ _It’s strangling me,” she groused dramatically. She made a choking sound and Mother didn’t look remotely amused. Her lips were pursed tightly together, a small line furrowing on her brow. But Father smirked, winking at Rin discreetly._

“ _The sooner you stop wiggling around, the sooner this fitting will be over,” Mother said to her._

_Rin pouted but fell silent. The seamstress lifted her arms, measuring from her armpit to the ground. Rin scrunched up her face, rolling her eyes at Father, who smiled in return. Her mother reached out to smack his shoulder._

“ _Husband!” she snapped quietly. He sobered up very quickly._

_Rin frowned again. Trips to the village were few and far between. She had been excited for the day trip to town—until she found out about the boring, monotonous reason they were there. She had been expecting trips to the bakery stalls and perusing the silk racks. Not standing in a stuffy room for an hour, being poked at and prodded. It was too much for a moody twelve-year-old._

“ _Why do I even need one,” she groused. “I have plenty of Yukata!”_

“ _You can’t wear a Yukata to the Solstice Ball,” her Mother said, aghast. If Rin didn’t know any better, she would have thought she was genuinely offended. Father snickered again, causing her to glare at him once more. He covered it with a light cough._

_But Rin’s mind reeled. “The Winter Solstice Ball?” she squeaked. “The one at the palace?”_

“ _Well of course,” her mother replied. “Where else would it be held?”_

“ _But why am I going?” They had never taken her before, why would they now?_

_Her mother rolled her eyes dramatically, fanning herself. Acting like it was an absolutely absurd question. Thankfully, Father stepped in to answer for her. “Why on Earth wouldn’t we bring our daughter?”_

_Oh right. Daughter, no longer ward. Even years later, it was still a strange adjustment at times. She looked down at the kimono, taking in the soft silk. It was a beautiful powder blue, embroidered with snowflakes. She couldn’t fathom how much the thing was going to cost._

“ _I don’t need kimono so fine,” she finally said. “Wouldn’t something simpler suit me?”_

“ _Don’t be silly,” Mother said. “Someone as beautiful as you, deserves something as equally stunning. No, this will be perfect.”_

_Rin opened her mouth to say something, but Shippou burst into the small shop suddenly._

“ _Goodness, those merchants can be a handful. I’ll tell you, all I wanted was a few pieces of candy and they practically rob you blind! Fifteen silvers for a couple of pieces-- absolutely ridiculous!”_

“ _You just need to work on your bartering, more like,” Kouga said._

“ _My bartering skills are perfectly fine thank you!”_

“ _I don’t know Shippou-kun,” Rin said, “I would have to agree with Father.” At her words, Kouga stood just a little bit taller, a smile on his face. He would never tire of title, it seemed._

_Shippou looked to Rin, but stopped dead the moment he saw her. He just stared, his mouth agape the slightest bit. “I—uh…. Rin-chan,” he finally stuttered, “That kimono is…”_

“ _Awful, right?” she complained. The seamstress had stepped away for a moment and Rin tried to get a better look, shifting around. “Too complicated, too much. Too stuffy,” she sniffed._

“ _Rin-chan, it’s beautiful!” Shippou said instead. Kouga’s ears perked and he watched the boy carefully, his eyes slightly narrowed. But Rin missed it, her face scrunching up slightly._

“ _Whatever,” she replied. “It’s too much.”_

_Shippou stepped closer to inspect it better, grabbing her hand lightly and twirling her around. “You’ll be the talk of the ball!” he said with a mischievous wink. But Rin only rolled her eyes. “Anyway, look what I brought you.” He let go of her hand and pulled a candy out of his pocket, dropping it into her hand._

_She inspected it and lit up immediately. “Toffee!” she squealed. “These are so hard to find!”_

“ _Hence why I had to haggle so fiercely.”_

“ _No doubt you still paid too much,” Rin said with a smile._

“ _Eh, well, anything to spoil my best girl.” He ruffled her hair and Ayame nearly lost it. It had taken an hour to plait her hair so neatly. But Kouga only watched the two with an appraising look. Neither noticed and chattered away until the seamstress returned with a needle and some thread. Rin turned pale and the thought when Shippou stepped away to let the woman do her work._

_She caught her father’s gaze, cocking her head to the side as she tried to decipher it. But when she couldn’t, she let it go. Her mother talked to the woman working on the garment, offering advice and details to be added. The kimono was stuffy and the idea of the Solstice was terrifying… but she had a family, as strange as they were._

_And that was enough to endure it._

 

______

 

Rin decided that it was high time for a little vacation. Her father would have frowned at a linen shirt and trousers, but in the end would have let it be. Besides, she had spent the last few days thinking _awfully_ hard. She deserved a little leeway. Her mother however, would have narrowed her eyes into slits, giving her a cold stare that could have frozen hell. Rin wasn’t in the mood for it, so she gave in and decided to be a proper lady for once.

It wasn’t like she hated kimono, or anything. They were just a hassle to put on, a chore to wear and a process to take off. She was usually too tired to even bother.

“I’m glad to see you wearing this,” Hana said to her as she slipped the orange silk over her shoulders. Rin resisted the urge to grunt under her breath, instead pulling the kimono closed over her breast. Hana slipped her arms around the girl’s waist, bringing up a wide width of dark green silk.

“I don’t see the point, honestly,” Rin finally said, her voice tired. It was far earlier in the morning than she had planned to wake up. But, the earlier the left, the less likely it was she would see her parents. She was still avoiding her father. But Hana didn’t reply; she only pulled the _obi_ around her waist tighter than she knew Rin would have wanted, before tying it off. Rin grunted, sticking her hand into the silk and pulling it away to loosen it slightly.

“You are a lady,” Hana said like it was the most obvious thing there was. She grabbed the soft horsehair brush from the vanity. Her fingers slipped delicately into her hair, pulling it back gently before brushing it out. It was very different than the rough strokes her mother used. Finally, she threaded her fingers through Rin’s hair, plaiting it down her back expertly. She slipped it over her shoulder and Rin silently thanked her for forgoing a more elaborate updo.

“Hana, what do you think of Father going to War?”

The old woman grunted. “He’s an idiot,” she said bluntly. Rin had to smile at that. “But at the same time, I understand why. This is his way of protecting his family.”

“Mother doesn’t need his protection,” Rin said.

“I wasn’t talking about your mother.”

Rin watched her for a moment. Hana had moved to fold her discarded silks up, arranging the boxes in the closet with seasoned practice. “Hana,” she finally said, her voice quiet. “What would you do if I tried to stop him?”

The old woman snorted. “I would tell you that it was a fruitless effort. That man is almost as stubborn as you.”

“ _Almost_ ,” Rin countered, repeated the woman’s own word.

But Hana only rolled her eyes, throwing out a silk to re-fold. “I _would_ remind you that you have more things to worry about, than your old goat of a father.”

Things like marriage, Rin thought. She made a face. “No one will ever want to marry me, Hana,” she said.

Hana paused in her work and barked out an amused laugh. “So blind, you are,” she said with a smile. “Child, there is nothing wrong with you; you just haven’t found the right man.” She shook her head. “So blind,” she muttered again. When she looked up, Rin was still looking at her. “Well, go on! I didn’t dress you for you to sit here all day. Shoo!”

Rin had to smile at that. “Thanks Hana,” she said before ducking out of the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour and a _palanquin_ ride later, she found herself in the township of Takayama. It was one of the larger villages in her father’s territory, surrounded by twenty-foot stone walls. The fortification was left over from a by-gone age, centuries old and more of a precaution now than anything. Each side had a large wrought iron gate that took at least ten humans to open—with the help of a pulley system. She had heard that they had been imported from the East, but Rin wasn’t so sure about that.

It was already late morning though, and the gates hung wide open, where they would remain until nightfall. The palanquin rocked to a stop and she stepped from it effortlessly. Turning towards the servants that held the litter, she said, “We will meet back here at sunset.”

The taller of the duo twisted his face into a confused look. “My lady,” he said, bowing deep in respect, “Kouga-san—”

“Don’t worry about my father,” Rin cut in, surprising the man. He snapped his mouth shut and let her continue. “We’ll meet at sunset. I don’t come to town often and I plan on enjoying myself. I’ll take responsibility.”

“But milady—” Rin shot him a glare that would freeze a volcano. He bowed once again. “We will be here at sunset,” he finally acquiesced. She flashed him a wide smile and turned on her heel, the soles of her _zori_ clacking against the stone pavement.

“Good job, Rin,” she told herself, having ditched her father’s watch dogs. It wasn’t as though she didn’t like them, but sometimes she wanted time to herself. It was hard to enjoy a day out when being tailed.

At first she wandered aimlessly. The streets were full of crowded people and she shuffled past them carefully. Suddenly, she wished that she hadn’t worn such a fine kimono. It was strange that such a vain thought had crossed her mind, but dodging around mud was proving to be a difficult task. She snaked around the crowd. Takayama was a mixed town, rare for the North. But as it was home to humans and youkai alike, she didn’t stick out like a sore thumb.

Relations between human and youkai were rocky at best, but Takayama had been relatively problem-free as far as her father was concerned, aside from an occasional squabble. The freedom she had to wander around was one of the reasons she loved to visit—even if she couldn’t visit as much as she would have liked. Still, many knew who she was and that she was Kouga-san’s daughter. A few even offered a small bow as she stepped past, and she responded in kind.

Eventually she found herself in the market place and she smiled wide with joy. This was her favorite spot in the entire town, and she never turned down the chance to explore it thoroughly. Countless stands lined the street and there were small shops tucked into corners. The sounds of merchants filled the air, as humans and youkai alike hawked their merchandise.

Rin could spend hours looking, and still not see everything. With a small laugh, she patted her obi lightly, feeling the bulge of her small purse there. Even though this trip was about clearing her mind and coming up with a plan of action… she certainly wouldn’t leave empty-handed this time.

She had been looking at a particularly beautiful necklace made of small opals set in silver, when an amused voice sounded from behind her. “A bit opulent, even on your vainest days.” She smiled as the voice paused, replaced by soft shuffling behind her. The man leaned over and touched his fingers to another piece. A small and quaint amulet of jade, carved roughly into the shape of a wolf. “This is _much_ more your taste,” he said, his voice near her ear.

“Oh Shippou-kun,” she said with a small smirk, “You think that you know me so well.”

“I’d like to think that I do.”

“And you think that jade suits me better than opals and silver?”

“I think that the _wolf_ suits you better, more so than some boring trinket,” he corrected. His voice was low and she could feel his warm breath on her. But he made no motion to move, no doubt savoring their closeness. She smiled wryly; he wouldn’t have been so bold if her father’s watchdogs had been on her trail. Finally she turned towards him, her smile widening at the lopsided grin plastered across his face.

Shippou turned to the owner of the stall, a short and squat man, more round than he was tall. “Good sir, tell me about this piece,” he said, putting on his most charming voice as he fingered the jade lightly. Rin was good at haggling, but she had learned from the best. Shippou had an easy temperament and a smooth disposition. Often, he could barter a price down to a fraction of the original. It was also how he received a lot of his information while out _spying_ for her father.

“Ah, an older piece,” the merchant said after clearing his throat. “I’ve had it for quite a while. People don’t appreciate the simple beauty of such a simple stone anymore.” He went on to regale the tale of how he had acquired the piece, and a little bit about who had crafted it. Rin was bored almost to tears at the idea of it. Finally, the shopkeeper crossed his thick arms and finished with, “One hundred and thirty gold crowns.”

Shippou whistled a low whistle, backing away from the jewelry. He withdrew his hand as if it had scalded him. “So much for such a piece, even if it's from the Mainland… I’m afraid that I’ll have to pass.” Disappointment flickered across the merchant’s face and Rin smirked—Shippou would be in a good spot to talk him down. But instead of doing so, he took her gently by the elbow and whisked her away from the booth.

“Rin-chan,” he chastised, but his tone was teasing. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t go shopping?”

“Now, I never said that.”

“It’s been far too long,” she defended.

“You _should_ be home,” he said pointedly. “It’s far safer considering—”

“Considering _what_?” she challenged. She jutted her chin out in slight defiance.

“You know _what_ ,” he repeated back to her.

Rin felt her face contort into a scowl. “Oh come on! Father has put me on such a tight leash; don’t you do the same. All I want is to check out the stalls and relax a little bit.” She yanked on his sleeve and mustered up the strongest puppy-dog eyes that she could. “ _Please_ , Shippou-kun.”

She could tell that he was trying to fight it; he tried so hard, but he couldn’t. Rin _knew_ that he couldn’t not give into her. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and let out a long sigh. She laughed triumphantly, knowing she had won him over.

“I knew you’d see things my way, Shippou-kun,” she said, her fingers tightening around his sleeve.

“Right,” he said blandly, “You just _knew_.”

“You know that you adore me,” she pouted. Shippou let out another sigh, but said nothing. That strange tension rose between them, catching her off guard. She bit her lip for a moment and then yanked at his sleeve again. “Come on,” she finally said, pulling him towards a stall. “Help me pick something out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She dragged him to every stall in the damned marketplace, it seemed. Not that Shippou _didn’t_ want to spend time with her, but her enthusiasm for shopping could be exhausting. In many ways, she didn’t have much of a feminine side, but she loved to spend money.

Rin dragged him to more jewelry stands, which was a surprise, because she didn’t wear much jewelry. She admired it sure, and she loved to see _other_ people wear it, but she actually seemed interested in purchasing something this time around.

They paused at a shop that housed hundreds of elaborate kimono. Again, he was surprised, watching her from the side as she marveled over the soft silk and hand embroidery. She even wore one that day—even if it wasn’t nearly as formal as the ones hanging on display. She sighed softly, wiggling her fingers over the delicate material, her lips tugging into a small smile as she thought about something.

Then her stomach growled loud and offensively, causing her to turn red with embarrassment. Shippou couldn’t help but laugh and tease her, as she pulled him across the square for some food. She looked beautiful that day in her kimono, her hair swept to the side in a low braid. Too bad the image was destroyed, when she tried to shove as many pork buns as she could into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out as she laughed, calling his name. He barely heard it around the mouthful of food. What was it she had said? That he adored her?

Yes he did, even when she looked _ridiculous_.

He had to physically drag her away from a small shop featuring weapons. She had caused _quite_ the stir when she had taken a katana and hiked up the skirt of her kimono to her knees, deciding to test the balance of the sword right there. He had voiced loud apologies—despite the fact that she was the ruling Lord’s daughter—and prayed that Kouga-san wouldn’t hear of this. He was good natured around his daughter, but he would hold _him_ responsible because it was his job to make sure that she behaved.

Rin had been a handful as a child and that really hadn’t changed. She was smart and she used that to her advantage. She wasn’t the strange and awkward child that she was five years ago. She watched people like a hawk, waiting for the right moment. She had so easily manipulated him earlier.

But… he supposed that it was partially his fault too. He just _couldn’t_ say no to that face, no matter how hard he tried. And that’s what he loved the most about her—that childish spark that she held. Rin could find the joy in almost anything, and frankly, he _envied_ that aspect of her. He'd been alive far too long and seen too much, to be able to regard the world with such carefree splendor.

“Oh Shippou-kun,” she breathed, once he had pulled her off to the side. He gave her a half-hearted glare and she smiled back, reaching out to grasp his hands in hers. “It’s been too long since we’ve done anything together,” she said quietly. “I don’t like these extended absences of as of late.”

He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him that time. “Times change, Rin-chan. Things are happening.”

“Shippou-kun, do you think…” But she paused, thinking over her words. “Do you think that my father will actually see combat?” she finally asked.

“Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Rin,” he warned carefully.

She wasn’t surprised at his tone. “And what would that be?”

“Trying to find a secondary!” he hissed. “I kick myself every day for telling you about that.”

“And I _thank_ you every day for giving me the idea.”

“It won’t work,” he said. “This is the Royal Army. They aren’t stupid you know.”

“My father has _plenty_ of extended family,” she retorted.

“And what, you think that you’ll be able to talk one of them into—”

She scoffed. “I’m not stupid, Shippou! I know that none of them would agree to do such a thing—”

“And yet, you would still try?” Absolutely absurd, he thought.

“I never said that!” she snapped. She sighed in aggravation. “Gods above, Shippou, I didn’t want to get into an _argument_ over this.”

“Well you’re making it awfully easy,” he groused.

“All I want is to ensure that you and Father remain _safe_. It’s literally the same thing you are trying to do!”

“Do not compare what I’m doing, to what you are,” he said softly. “They are completely and _wholly_ different.”

“Oh?” she replied. “And how is that?”

He grit his teeth in annoyance. She was challenging him and he hated it. “I’m trying to keep you out of danger. You keep trying to march right into it.”

She didn’t reply at first. This time she sighed, pulling her hands out of his. “He’s too old, Shippou,” she whispered harshly. “If he doesn’t go, you will, and I couldn’t bear to lose you either. And it’s _not_ because you’re incapable. You are the most capable person that I know.”

“You just don’t understand, Rin,” he said to her, even though his heart soared at her words.

Her mood switched, changing from quiet to venomous. “Don’t you dare—” she started.

“No!” he snapped, cutting her off. “Listen to me, Rin. You _don’t_ understand. This is War. There will blood spilled, and there will be death. Your father knows this. He’s prepared for this.”

“I’m not,” she said selfishly.

“And that is because you are still a child!”

He regretted the words as soon as he said them. But her lip didn’t wobble, like he would have thought. Tears didn’t threaten to spring up in her eyes. She looked angry. Rin struggled to say something, but she couldn’t. She just stood there seething, and he stared her back down.

Finally she turned away from him and stomped back towards the market. He took a step towards her, his hand stretched out. “Rin—”

“No!” she yelled, whirling back around. “You are not my father! Even if I’m still a _child_ ,” she spat, “you cannot order me around like you are!”

Shippou didn’t follow her when she left. He couldn’t remember a time that she had gotten so angry. He slammed his fist against the wall of the alleyway, ignoring the searing pain the shot up his knuckles. He regretted saying such a foolish thing to her, but she needed to hear it. She _needed_ to understand. She was becoming bolder and he would eventually lose his grip on her.

He needed to figure out what do to, and he needed to figure it out fast.

 

~~~~

 

“Ye are a mischievous one, child.”

Rin narrowed her eyes at the woman, immediately regretting her decision to follow the old crone into her shop. She was short, but fit for her age. The patch over her right eye made her wonder how eventful her young life had truly been. Her tone however, was condescending and she spoke to her like she was a young child. Or a misbehaved one. And considering the argument that she had had with Shippou just a half-hour prior…

No, she shouldn’t have come in here. The Apothecary was small and cramped. Assorted jars and bottles hung from the ceiling and bookshelves, and littered the floors. Books were piled in stacks almost as high as her, and older scrolls had been tucked into crannies wherever there had been room. It was dark and dank, and it smelled slightly like eggs. Rin hated eggs.

She hated fortune tellers even more. She opened her mouth, about to excuse herself when the old woman raised a hand to silence her.

“Mischievous isn’t _bad_ , little one, merely mischievous. Ye have a good heart and ye mean well. Usually.” She paused, cocking her head to the side.

“I think that I made a mistake in coming here,” Rin said, moving to stand. But the crone was at her side, a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. She pressed her back down into the chair with surprising strength.

“Ye came here of ye own accord,” she said, amused. She took the seat opposite Rin at the small tea table.

“I think not,” Rin said through thin lips. “I followed you in here, after you practically hounded me on the street.”

“I did no such thing,” the old woman. “People find my tea shop when they are lost and need answer.”

“How do you find something, when it’s always been here?” Rin asked obstinately.

“How do ye find _anything_?”

Rin sighed in exasperation. “Listen, you crone—”

“Keade-san will do just fine,” the old woman muttered.

“Kaede- _san_ ,” Rin hissed, ready to leave. “I appreciate your apparent concern, but I really must be going.” She moved to pull herself from the table, but found that she couldn’t. Something held her there. She shot an accusatory glare at Kaede, but the old woman just sipped at a cup of tea.

“People find my tea shop when they are lost,” she repeated, like she was explaining something obvious.

“I am not _lost_.”

Kaede raised an eyebrow. “Are ye sure?”

Rin glowered. She hated fortune tellers, absolutely hated them. They were masters of deceiving and charlatans of the highest order. She certainly didn’t have time to be moping about in an old tea shop that smelled like old eggs. And yet, she remained.

Kaede smiled a kind and amused smile, holding out her hand. Rin watched it carefully, making no move to do anything. “Humor me, child,” she said. Fine. The sooner she indulged, the sooner she could leave. She held her hand out and the old woman grasped it gently before flipping it, palm side up. She traced her finger along the longest line in her hand, humming softly under her breath. “A long life ahead of you,” she finally said. “Eventful too.”

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Typical fortune telling from an old maid; she couldn’t imagine what kind of people actually fell for this kind of stuff. “Useless information,” she said to her. “Just get on with it, so I can leave.” She honestly meant no disrespect, but she would have rather been anywhere else, other than sitting in this room.

Kaede scrutinized Rin with her good eye. “Ye cannot rush a telling,” she reprimanded. “Ye are young yet. There is plenty of time.”

“So I hear,” Rin murmured, thinking of Shippou’s words. His outburst had angered her. Now she that she had calmed down, she felt slightly betrayed. If there was _one_ person she would have thought would understand her position, it would have been him. Didn’t he see that she was just trying to protect those she loved?

“Don’t fault the fox for his harsh words,” Kaede said, surprising Rin. “He is just as young in his own way.”

Rin didn’t respond immediately. Finally, she said, “What are you talking about?”

But Kaede gave her an amused glance that didn’t tell her one damn thing. “That which motivates ye, is the exact thing that motivates him,” she said cryptically.

Rin pulled her hand from the woman abruptly. No, this was strange. How had the woman known about Shippou? Suddenly her inability to leave the tea table made more sense, and she eyed Kaede warily. The old woman just watched her back. “I _really_ should go,” she finally stammered.

“What is it that ye truly want to know, child?” Kaede asked her unexpectedly.

“I don’t know,” Rin answered truthfully.

“Surely ye must want to know _something_?”

Rin wasn’t sure anymore, but she had to admit the old woman was good. Had she seen her and Shippou arguing in the alleyway? If so, how had he not noticed? He _had_ been particularly distracted, true, but it shouldn’t have been something that slipped by so easily. Of course, unless she really had powers. She eyed Keade carefully. No, most likely not. _Miko_ had powers, not sour old women who owned ancient tea shops.

“What about your future?”

“My future will most likely be boring,” Rin said.

“How about your love life?”

“That is bound to be even _more_ boring,” she said.

And at that, Kaede smiled a secretive quirk of her lips. “Ah, but child, every young child wishes to know who they will fall in love with.”

Rin snorted derisively, but it didn’t stop the woman from holding out her hand again expectantly. Reluctantly, Rin pressed her fingers into the crone’s again. Kaede traced her fingertips over the lines of her palm, almost tickling her. There was a strange, prickly sensation that tugged at her senses.

“So tense,” the woman muttered. “So closed off. No wonder you’re always so confused, you never listen to yourself.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

Kaede pinched her hand hard and Rin swore under her breath. “Quit it.” She paused, turning her attention to her hand again. “There is not one man, but two,” she said mysteriously. “One has loved you for a long time and the other will fight his affection for you.”

Rin raised an eyebrow at that. “That sounds ridiculous—”

“You will love them both,” Kaede cut in quietly, “and the choice will be hard. One would be the easy and warm, like the summer breeze. The other will test your resolve… but change the world.”

“You are _really_ reading into this, aren’t you?”

Kaede looked at Rin seriously, squeezing her hand in a death grip. “Child, do not dare mock me.”

Rin opened her mouth to retort, but found that no words came. Kaede was obviously more than a fortune teller. Rin had felt something flicker between them, as the crone read her palm. The old woman’s gaze was far too serious to be that of a charlatan, and Rin was unnerved. Wary even.

Kaede seemed to sense it, suddenly letting for of her hand and standing. She moved to a small fire pit towards the back corner of her shop. Rin watched curiously as she pulled a cup and saucer from a dingy cabinet, wiping them with a clean cloth. Opening a tin, she pinched a few tea leaves and threw them into the mug before taking the kettle off of the fire. She gently poured the steaming liquid over the leaves, stirring it with a spoon. It steeped for a long moment before Kaede brought it back to the table, setting it in front of her.

Rin stared at it, baffled. Now the woman was serving tea? She hesitated. It _was_ a tea shop, first and foremost… but should she trust the woman?

“Drink,” Kaede said, gesturing to the cup.

Rin eyed her warily, taking the cup in her hands and sniffed at it carefully. Jasmine, a personal favorite of hers. Shippou didn’t like it. He liked the sharp and spicy, cinnamon varieties. The old woman watched her through a pinched expression. Finally, Rin took a small sip. It was a wonderful blend that didn’t need any additions to bring out the flavor. She moved to set the cup back down, but the crone reached out before she could, pushing it back towards her.

“All of it,” the she said. Rin lifted the cup to her lips and she continued with, “Ye mock the art of seeing, but fail to realize how powerful it can be. The future isn’t the only thing that can be shown, but the past as well. I can see much. Ye want to honor Kouga-san, but ye feel more in debt to him than anything.”

Rin didn’t bother asking how she knew about her father. She was a familiar face in the village and many knew that she was his daughter. But Kaede’s gaze was intense and Rin had the feeling that she didn’t need to explain much.

“I only want to protect him,” she finally said.

“A father protects his child, not the other way around.”

Rin finished the tea in silence and before she could place the cup on the table, the woman snatched it from her hands. Kaede peered into the cup, twisting it around in her fingers as she read the leaves. She didn’t speak for a long moment and Rin sat there, unease creeping into her spine.

“The desire to protect your loved ones is truly a noble thing, my child. Ye have a heart strong enough to push through this endeavor,” she finally said after a long moment.

“Everyone disagrees,” Rin sighed sadly.

“Ye will have your chance soon. War is imminent and far closer to home, than ye might know.”

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “That much is _obvious_ —”

“Ye fear for your father,” Kaede cut in, her voice low and ominous. “But you should fear for yourself, for it is not _him_ that will find the battlefield.” Rin paused, feeling that tug of power again. It was the tiniest hint of something, creeping up her spine and making her hair stand on end.

“What?” Rin blurted. Something was wrong here. Something felt _off_. Maybe it was the crone’s low pitched voice, or her bland gaze with eyes that looked past her. Right through her. Rin shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, the old woman reached out, grabbing Rin’s hand tightly. Her nails dug into her skin and Rin tried to pull away, but the woman held on tight. “Listen to me child, and listen closely. Your enemy will become your friend and you mustn’t mistake disinterest for hatred. Heed my words.”

Rin yanked harder, freeing herself. “What kind of farce is this?” she snapped angrily. But she was more afraid than scared. Suddenly Kaede didn’t seem like a mere fortune-teller. “You’re a--”

“I haven’t been a _miko_ in many years, child,” Kaede finished.

Rin watched the woman for a long moment. It was clear that she held some sort of power, but to what extent? She had spoken of Shippou and her father, when these were things she _just shouldn’t know_. Should she doubt her words? Her fingers gripped the wood of the table tightly.

It was too far-fetched for her no-nonsense self.

“You know what I say is true,” Keade murmured.

“I can feel it,” Rin said slowly. Warily. “Or something.”

At that, the old woman smiled. “Many can feel the pull of magic, my child. You are nothing too special. However—” She paused and leaned forward, brushing her fingers over Rin’s forehead lightly. “Sometimes our emotions get in the way and we just can’t see _clearly_. Ye need to focus child. The answers will come to you. Perhaps you'll even glimpse at the things that could be.” Calmness spread over her and her head cleared. What was _that_?

“What are you—”

But Kaede pulled away before Rin could protest any longer. “Ye will help save this land from those who wish to destroy it. This is ye destiny. It is a heavy weight upon your shoulders, but it is the will of the Gods nonetheless.”

 _Destiny_. That was a very heavy word and Rin didn’t want to feel it on her shoulders. She wanted to protect her Father. She wanted to protect Shippou. She didn’t want _destiny_. Rin stood abruptly, but the old woman’s face held no surprise.

Rin bowed politely, if a bit sarcastically. The woman had unnerved her, but she was raised with manners. “Thank you for the reading, Kaede-sama.”

“Rin-san,” Kaede said, “Fate has mysterious ways. Ye will find your path sooner rather than later.”

“I’m nothing special,” Rin replied, turning on her heel. She was halfway to the door when Kaede spoke once more.

“Ye doubt yourself now, Lady Rin, but ye will see that you will do these great things. The war is not the end, but rather a new start. New alliances will be forged and people long lost will be brought together. This is only the beginning for you.”

Rin paused to listen, her hand resting on the door frame. She didn’t look back though. She refused to show her discomfort, even though she was certain Kaede already knew. She was silent a moment before she spoke.

“I won’t let something as stupid as _fate_ determine my life.” Her voice was steady and as sharp as steel. She didn’t see Kaede smile a wry, amused grin at her back. Rin left without another word, unease falling off of her as she left the creepy tea shop and the woman within.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Shippou wants to do is keep the one woman he loves out of trouble. The worst part is that Rin knows this, as we see in this chapter. She's known about his feelings for the longest of times, and dare I say-- even returns them, even if she doesn't know how to express it. So instead, she uses them to her advantage, and yes, that makes her a goddamn child. She's spoiled and a brat, and that's a huge part of her personality that has to change in this story. 
> 
> And Shippou, poor, poor Shippou. He's caught between his loyalty to her father, and the fact that he would literally move the stars for her, if he could. I don't pity him. I promise, his situation will get better.
> 
> AND THEN THERE'S KAEDE. I thought she was the perfect choice, to be the one to nudge Rin in the proper direction. Too bad Rin is too fucking stubborn to give a damn, and see what's right in front of her face.


End file.
